The Sword, The Shield, and The Strategist
by LadyKimmey
Summary: Sanji is forced to return to the home he left behind and in returning, he will discover the true legacy of the Vinsmoke family. Unable to deny the request of his father, he must forsake his nakama but what of his dreams? What of those that have been chosen to help him fulfill his purpose? Can they save him or will they lose him due a tragedy that occurred over 800 years ago?
1. The Prologue

A/N: Here is the first chapter, it is more of a prologue, kind of. I am starting it at the point after Sanji's past came out. I haven't seen info or read on how it goes after he ran off to see about the wedding and they learned of who his father is. From that point on I'm going to put in my fic that he did not marry 'if he does in the manga I'll be pissed because that is just stupid, gay or straight, Sanji shouldn't marry a stranger' and I'll be using the fact that his dad is the head of the Vinsmoke family. I don't think it has came out if his dad is the blonde goresai or not. But either way, his dad is the head of the Vinsmoke, someone important in the government, to keep it as canon as possible. From that point on I'm going to play with Sanji's life cause I can because this is fanfiction.

So, for anyone that did not officially read my other fic Deadly Desires, I had a poll on who to pair Sanji with because this story contains a foursome. Yes, Sanji will be uke to three other hot males. Which includes relationship, commitment and lots of smexy smuttiness. If him being with more than one person offends, sorry, but you should probably find something else to read. I'm going to do my best not to make him slutty because he isn't a slut, so he's not going to be all cock-hungrym. His situation will tie into the plot that I have planned. Now, the poll turned out the following as his love interests, (see the pairing) Law x Mihawk x Lucci ! No changing because I had the poll and those that voted decided by naming the three they wanted most and this is what won.

Yay! I did notice something. All three men for our blonde are ravens, with similar facial hair, and at one point or another hold high ranks in some division of the government, badass in some way. So I guess Sanji is going for the tall, dark, and dangerous route in this fic. Best of luck to our favorite cook.

Disclaimer: I do not own

Warnings: I will post them with each chapter so you'll be forewarned. Just know that if I say sexual content, I mean detailed sex somewhat. If I say angst, I mean don't hit me if you feel like crying or punching someone.

.

.

.

Chapter One

There was no one else on the deck of the coasting pirate ship, not even the extra captain was to be seen. Blackleg, no Vinsmoke Sanji much preferred it that way for now. The eerie silence that came with the empty night suited his mood for now. Somewhere above the marimo was either slumbering or drinking to pass the time while all the others slept soundly below. There was no one around to witness the depths in which his anger and despair were beginning to sink. No one to see just how close he was to having a tantrum at really nothing, except his lot in life.

The truth behind his existence, he had never wanted anyone to know. His family name, who he really was, he disliked that it had been brought out like this. Just like Luffy he didn't want to be known because of who his father was. Like Ace, who had died because of who his father was, all to make an example of in order to send a message to the world. He didn't want to be known because of someone else's achievements or crimes. He sure didn't want to be known as that man's son. Was it wrong for him to want to start his own legacy?

His arranged marriage was just a little thing but Sanji knew what it really way. It was the start of his father trying to interfere with his life. He had escaped the prospect of being tied down to one woman for the rest of his life. How much longer could he keep avoiding the inevitable?

Why had he thought he had gotten away? His old man hadn't given a right shit when he had left home as a child. No, he had been an extra child, the third. His father had his heir and the spare, his existence had become unimportant back then. What had changed? Was there a reason his family had begun to meddle in his life? Where were his two oldest brothers? He hadn't seen either since he was a child and didn't know what was happening in their lives. What he did know was that if it was his father to have changed his poster and then tried to manipulate this arranged marriage, it was just the beginning.

Getting married would have tied him down, interfered with his life as a pirate. His family wasn't going to go away, not now that they knew where he was. His nakama had accepted his apology and explanation, not caring who his family was. He knew it was too much to hope that his father would simply leave him alone.

"You should put something on, Blackleg-ya." Law shifted his own coat before stepping out into the night air. The temperature was dropping, he had noticed it from below. Why was the cook standing outside with just a flimsy hoody for warmth? Catching a cold wouldn't solve anything, it was foolish to ignore one's surroundings.

"I'm good," he wasn't cold and the breeze felt nice. His health was the least of his worries, he didn't think his nakama truly understood the explanation behind his family. The only one that possibly got it were Robin and the surgeon that had decided to join him. "Couldn't sleep?"

"The snoring is rather loud tonight." Law found it impossible to sleep once the noise got paste a certain octave. If the walls weren't so sturdy he was sure they would give under the pressure.

"That tends to happen after a large meal." Almost every meal was large, it had to be to sate their captain. Sanji eyed the surgeon for a few moments, his gaze falling to the long tattooed fingers. The man only had a few inches on him but had larger hands, much like the marimo. Large hands, tall but filled out, in all the right places.

Dammit, there it was again, that tendency to notice things he shouldn't. Sanji didn't want to notice that Law was a very handsome male. A male with nice features, expressive eyes, and thick, kissable lips. It wasn't a woman standing next to him, it was another man, one that was close to being a nakama. It wasn't right to notice such things. No, this had nothing to do with the reason he didn't want to get married. Sure, his bride to be had been easy on the eye but he hadn't gone through with it because he had dreams. Settling down wasn't for him, he had things to do. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was suddenly finding the opposite sex to be less appealing. No less appealing per say, just less exciting. He still appreciated a beautiful woman when he saw one. But he was starting to appreciate a hot man when he saw them.

What was the blonde looking at? Law had the urge to touch his chin to make sure that there wasn't something uncouth attached to the facial hair. If he didn't know any better he'd confuse the staring as sexual inspection. The blue eyes were focused on his mouth, not his goatee. Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part because out of all the Strawhats, he found their cook to be very desirable. Having known for years that his tastes ran towards other males, it no longer alarmed him when he found another man attractive. He knew what he liked, and it wasn't the looks that came with their navigator.

Law much preferred the slender yet firm look of the resident chef. There was enough meat and muscle to make the blonde very appealing. What called attention to him more than anything was the nice backside that was often accented by tight fighting jeans. It wasn't as luscious as the swordsman's but it was perfectly shaped and there would be enough to hold on to. "Why are you out so late?"

"Needed a smoke," Sanji indicated to the unlit cigarette still between his fingers. It would be his fourth since stepping outside but that didn't need to be stated.

"Hasn't Tony-ya advised you to stop smoking?" Law wouldn't tell him what to do but as a doctor, he had to comment on it.

"He has, he's recommended that I cut back. Even gave a few suggestions on how," Sanji took that moment to light up. "Suggestions like after a meal, or during key points of the day."

"Or you could try only smoking after sex." Law advised since some said that was the best time for one.

"That is more or less telling me to quit cold, isn't it?" Sanji chuckled at the suggestion. Since he never had sex, he would never smoke. The last and only time had been months before his first meeting with Luffy. An older but beautiful woman that had offered to show him how sweet she tasted. His one and only experimentation with sex, it hadn't been what he thought it'd be. She had been soft and smooth to the touch, delicate. "Sex on this ship? It'd be easier to get Luffy to go on a diet."

Sanji frowned recalling losing his virginity and wondered if that was the reason his sexual attraction towards females was waning. She had climbed on top and done the work, leaving him to simply experience the act. Having his cock ridden had been nice but it wasn't the mind-blowing experience he heard people talk about. Maybe he just needed to do it again with someone he was really into.

That would explain some of what Law noticed. Law had noticed enough during his brief time with the crew, to realize that something was off with their cook. When it came to males, he had carefully watched each to know their sexuality, all but the cook. Tony was an animal despite his devil fruit thus not really having a sexuality. If that cyborg was able to perform he'd sell his hat. The skeletal Brook, a definite pervert, and kept his sexual innuendoes down to a minimum due to not being able to perform either. The resident liar would be lucky to find a girl, if there really wasn't one back home, but that one was definitely straight. Zoro was seriously lusting after the older female in the crew and he'd bet his jolly roger that the two would soon start having an affair, putting the swordsman as being straight. Strawhat was a bit confusing, because most of the time he didn't seem to have any kind of sexual preference at all. Still, from a story he'd caught here or there, he'd say the captain was most likely straight but having the mentality of a five year-old kept him from actually indulging or being able to focus on the need to have sex.

Back to the cook, Law had spent the most time trying to decide what was really going on with the attractive blonde. The way the blonde carried on around women, one would think Sanji would have a steady lover. All that pent-up sexual attention and no one to appease it on. The blonde had just admitted to NOT sleeping with anyone on this ship and anyone else. Stopping cold meant never doing it again, so Sanji didn't often find female company whenever they stopped on occupied islands. For someone that acted like they loved women in general, the man didn't really go out of his way to actually be with one. Which made him pay attention to the relationship between the cook and the navigator, thinking perhaps those two were secretly being together. Nothing, Nami had feelings for the a-sexual captain but wasn't acting on them. Still, with Sanji's expressed attitude, why hadn't the cook attempted to actually seduce one of the women on board? Respect or not, when a man saw something he wanted, it was natural to eventually give into the temptation to pursue it.

That left Law to believe that the over-abundance of attention and the pronounced love for females was all fake, so fake that not even the one doing it was aware it was being done. It was one thing to adore and find a woman sexually appealing but the blonde went overboard all of the time. Each new female was the most beautiful thing the man had seen, that wasn't possible. Like that arranged bride, she really hadn't been that pretty, nor that other woman that had been on Dressrosa. To be that stimulated and foolish over every woman, it was too over-dramatic. The cook was trying to convince himself of something, but what?

Sanji took a deep breath, was that the other man? As far as he knew the surgeon didn't wear any brand of cologne. It was a mix of wood and mint, it wasn't his smoke, and it was pleasing to the senses. Which had him pausing because as pleasing at it was, the scent was definitely all male. Since when did he start finding the scent of another male pleasant but not the sweet aroma of Nami's shampoo? Okay, so anyone would notice that Law smelt a hell of a lot better than the marimo. Anyone would like the soothing hint of wood and mint when they were used to smelling body odor and booze. Oddly enough, Luffy smelt a lot like rubber. He was sure he wasn't the only one on the crew that noticed that their guest had a nice scent. "You can crash elsewhere."

"I believe the nest is occupied and I don't really wish to go back below." Law wanted time alone tonight and not have to worry about anyone bothering him. With the looks that had been exchanged at dinner, two of the members would most likely find a reason to be alone together tonight. That would explain why someone was watching their transfer, possibly waiting for them to move along so she could sneak up into the nest. "Would it be possible to get something warm to drink?"

"Sure, let's head inside and I'll make us a pot." Sanji appreciated being given something to do to take his mind off of things. He led the way to the place he was most comfortable. "Would you like something to eat as well?"

"Just tea," Law took a seat in his normal spot. One thing he'd miss when he rejoined his crew would be the meals. No one on his crew could dare to come close to what was prepared in this kitchen daily. Did the crew realize how lucky they were? If he thought it possible, he would try to tempt the blonde to join his crew instead and it wouldn't be because of the food. The more he thought about how close he had come to dying lately, it made him rethink what he wanted out of this life. Being a pirate aside, possibly finding the One Piece, and being a great surgeon. He had goals, plans, but there was one thing he had never really allowed himself to think about, and that was having someone at his side through it all. Was it because he was scared of allowing others too close for fear of losing them? He wasn't a coward but the idea of losing someone else he cared about, it made him feel ill. "Was marriage really such a horrible idea for you?"

"Huh?" Sanji kept his fingers on the kettle, digesting the question that had been put on the table. What did Law want him to say? His crew was happy that he hadn't ran off to start a family and was still with them. Why should he explain the real reasons why he hadn't wanted to get married to someone? "I'm a pirate, having a wife would be irresponsible and it wouldn't have been fair to her."

"Her mother is a Yonko, I don't think you being a pirate would have been an issue between you." Law cupped his jaw between his hands, rudely putting his elbows on the table in the process. It was just the two of them here and they weren't having a real meal.

"It would have been an issue for me," Sanji wondered why did it even mattered. He hadn't wanted to get married yet, it was his right to make that type of decision about his life. He didn't want to have a marriage where he was never home, or where his wife would have to worry about what he was doing. He wouldn't have a relationship like the one his own mother had. "I'm not against marriage, it just isn't the right time for me. I have faint memories of what marriage was like between my parents and my mother wasn't exactly happy. My father is a nasty bastard."

"How so, besides being the head of a family of assassins?" Law was curious as to the reasons for Sanji's hesitation about relationships. Perhaps he could learn why someone that had a lot of sexual energy would remain single.

"Crying, other women, and I remember there being more than two others around at all times." Sanji hated the idea of that part of being noble. Monogamy wasn't in their vocabulary and his own father had fell into that old tradition of having more than one spouse. He didn't care that it was something that all the noble families did because they thought it their right to cheat on their spouse. "He wasn't exactly the nicest person either, he wasn't what you'd call an affectionate person."

"Being over assassins I wouldn't assume he would be." Law watched the lithe form move around the kitchen with a grace that the two females on this crew should be envious of. "Is that the reason for your attitude towards females? You saw how these women were hurt and treated badly as a child?"

"I dunno, I don't like seeing a female cry, and I won't apologize for that." He reached for two cups trying not to get upset that his beliefs were being poked at. He had a feeling that was exactly what the surgeon was doing.

"So this fascination with females, is it psychological or physical?" Law tried not to smile when the blonde's face tightened in confusion with a hint of anger at the prying. He wanted to know, because he had his own opinions about the reasons for Sanji's annoying habits. It disturbed him that someone he found to be very appealing fawned over females so. It almost seemed to be forced, something that the cook had to do out of habit. No one was that into the opposite sex without having mental issues and since Sanji didn't have the other traits of perverts or a rapist, that left only one conclusion.

"I dunno," What kind of question was that? Sanji clamped his mouth shut being unable to say for sure. He could admit his reason for wanting to protect them came from his childhood. Why question him because he found women to be beautiful? It was probably a bit of both.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Law pried, he didn't so much as blink when the blonde turned on him without saying anything. Was that supposed to be a positive response? Where was the boast that he had been with many? The cook seemed to be confused, as if unsure of what to say. Did that mean the answer was no or did it mean that it had happened once and the other male wasn't sure about it? "I can deduct from your expression that if you have, it was only with one. Did you even enjoy it?"

"Of course I did, I made love to a beautiful woman." Sanji snapped at the correct guess. So what if he wasn't some kind of male whore that slept around. Why was that even important? Why was Law so curious about what he had done? He had been with a woman before and he had gotten off, so of course he had enjoyed it.

"That isn't what I asked and you didn't make love to anyone." Law pursed his lips seeing the eyebrow twitching in anger, so he had just struck a button. His thoughts exactly, for someone that claimed to be so sexually attracted to women, having sex with just one and having such a candid answer for that encounter, it didn't add up. "It is just sex if you aren't in love with that person. I'm going to assume that you weren't in love with her or you'd be with her now."

"I love all women so don't try to analyze what my feelings might have been." Sanji felt horrible now that it was pointed out. It hadn't just been sex, it had been his first time, and she had been special because of it. She had been a beautiful woman, she was special in her own way.

"Then you don't know what love is," Law pointed out the fact, feeling a bit better. Sanji didn't really love women, he only felt attached to what they represented. The blonde saw something that needed to be protected because he hadn't been able to protect his own mother. That aside, after having sex once, the cook had yet to try to repeat the act. That spoke for itself and it made him wonder if it was the female herself that hadn't turned the cook onto sex.

"And you do?" Sanji probed in return. What did the Surgeon of Death know about love? What could Law possibly think he knew about the fragile emotion? "What do you know about being in love?"

"I know enough not to claim to love everything with a pair of breasts." Law knew that the emotion was something very rare and precious. He had never experienced being in love but he knew that it wasn't possible to be in love with everyone he found to be attractive. For Sanji to go so love crazy every time he smelt or saw a beautiful woman, the cook was trying to force himself to reach that emotion and it wasn't what he was feeling.

"I like women, okay." Sanji snatched the tea from the stove, resisting the urge to throw it at the man. Law was still a guest on the ship and Luffy saw him as a friend, it wouldn't be right to bash his skull in.

"Then why aren't you with one?" Law noticed that the hand was trembling as it poured his tea. Was the topic getting to Sanji? He wasn't sure why he was pushing the subject on the blonde. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he'd be rejoining his own crew in a few days and he really wanted to know where the cook stood. "And I don't think the business with the wedding wasn't because of it not being the lady of your choosing. If you love all women then you should have loved her, and if you loved her, you would have married her."

"You are twisting my words," Sanji took a sip and took the seat across the table. Was there a point to this conversation?

"No, I'm repeating them so you can see how ridiculous they sound." Law wanted him to figure it out for himself. If anyone was in denial it was the one sitting across from him. Sanji would probably find that he was very much into the same sex if only he would realize that his fascination with women stemmed from his childhood. It wasn't something he could force on the blonde, it was something that needed to be discovered and accepted. The hardest truths were ones that the person needed to discover on their own.

"Can we talk about something else? I'm not in the mood for you to analyze my love life." Sanji didn't want to discuss it anymore. What was the big deal? He didn't want to get married and he liked women.

"Very well," Law was done talking for now. Perhaps it was too soon for Sanji to realize it. He wouldn't anger him by continuing to push. "I think I'll call it a night. However, I don't think you should refer to it as your love life when there is no love in it."

What was that? Sanji tightened his fingers around the cup seeing the pleased smirk that didn't fall as the surgeon walked out of the galley. Long after the door closed behind the other man, he couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare at the vacant spot. No love in his life? Dammit, it was true but did the asshole have to point it out? Okay, so he didn't have anyone in his life right now but that didn't give the other pirate the right to question him. If Law was curious about the relationships of their crew why not go ask Robin what she saw in the sweaty marimo? Why not ask someone else about what they love?

NO FUCKING WAY! Sanji felt the floor fall out from under him at the thought. That had been the entire point of that conversation. Law hadn't been poking about who he loved but what. The questions were all about his fascination with females and trying to understand it. It wasn't WHO but WHAT, the man had been trying to make him figure out what he liked. The only reason to do that was because the surgeon thought he might like something else, which could only be the opposite of what he claimed to love. Why would the surgeon think for a moment that he was trying to lie about something?

But wasn't he? Sanji swore recalling the pleasant scent from earlier, and how he had noticed the man's hands. True, he had begun to notice things he shouldn't be if he were completely straight. Hell, he had even noticed that Zoro had a nice ass for someone that didn't bathe daily. What did that mean? Had his staring been noticed? What did Law think?

"Shit," Sanji leaned back in the chair, hating the man for being so damn clever. Of all the people to notice his waning attraction and his roaming curiosity, it had to be the one male on the ship that he found to be very good-looking. That didn't explain why Law had bothered to broach the subject to begin with. There was a chance that Robin had also noticed the small changes but she had yet to bring it up. Why would the other captain waste time trying to make him see that his attention was also drawn to males? What did Law get out of making him confused?

.

.

.

.

.

"Sir?" Carlos knelt without making a sound directly behind the large man he respected above all others. His sensei was still dressed in the elegant attire hours after the quarterly family meeting. From the brooding expression he assumed that things hadn't gone that well. The man's temper wouldn't improve any when he gave his report. "I am back with the report, as you instructed."

"Speak, what can you tell me of my son?" The head of the Vinsmoke family didn't bother to look back at the spy. His gaze didn't divert from the waning moon in the sky.

"My findings are very confusing, to say the least." Carlos lifted his gaze feeling those penetrating eyes sway to his position. What he had seen was astounding and he wasn't sure what to make of it. "Your son seems to have this almost god-like view of females in which gives him a high sense of chivalry."

"I didn't ask that, I sent you in to discover which one he is most attached to. I am well aware of his chivalry, it stems from him being a whiny child that didn't care to see his own mother weeping. I wish to know which one I may use against him. I need his full cooperation."

"None," Carlos was shocked as well considering what he had seen in the boy's memories. "As I said, what I found is extremely confusing and I believe it is because your son is currently confused. You said to find out which one he is soft on."

"Explain and I said to discover which one he is fucking or fancies, which is it?"

"Neither," he wasn't sure how the man would receive the news. "I have searched your son's memories and I couldn't find one instant when he was actually physically aroused by a female."

"Really? Are you telling me that he is a virgin? He isn't that young and I'm sure there has to be one he fancies himself attached to."

"He has one memory of being physical with a female and it is not what it should have been. I don't think he was completely pleased with the encounter. I also believe it isn't a she but a he that your son is interested in." Carlos found the idea distasteful but it wasn't his place to judge. "Where his thoughts of female are concerned they are more in the terms of a fragile piece of art, would be the best way to describe it. I couldn't find one moment when he has experienced strong lust towards a female, nor has he ever been in love. However, I have caught recent images of his interest in another male, these being a repressed sexual attraction. I don't think he realizes what it is yet but that is the closest thing to what you are searching for. I believe he is interested in this person but is in denial because of what it implies about his sexuality."

"So he is gay, figures with that mother of his but it doesn't matter. I still need his assistance and this actually works out better. Women are too weak and falter easily over sentimental issues because they wish to be the center of attention. If he fancies males, then making him my successor will be the correct decision."

"What about tradition?" Carlos didn't see how that was better but he wasn't the head of the family. What about heirs?

"My son can still follow tradition and his having husbands instead of wives works just as well. When the time comes he can find a female to carry an heir and a spare." The head of the Vinsmoke family reached inside his coat pocket to retrieve the cigar he had been saving until the meeting was done. "In the upcoming days, my son will need someone strong at his side. Who is this male that you saw in his thoughts?"

"A former warlord, the one known as Trafalgar Law, who is currently sailing with your son."

"Then we shall proceed with the plan. You have your orders, do it. As soon as he is away from my son you will strike. Don't come back if you fail your mission." There would be no room for failure this time. If he couldn't bring Sanji to his side by forcing a wedding to stop his pirating ways, he would find another way. "Bring me Trafalgar Law."

.

.

.

Please review for me. So this makes three fics that I am currently/actively working on at the moment. I will have the next chapter of Deadly up before I get the second chapter of this up. But please review, even if the first chapter isn't that exciting, kind of blah but it is needed. Got to work up to him and three hotties.


	2. Two Taken

A/N: Here is chapter two, working up the plot the best I can. Hope you enjoy it. To answer a review about whether or not Law will possibly be bottom, the answer is No. Sanji will be the only bottom in this pairing, the other three are all top, vying to give him some naughty loving.

Disclaimer: Do not own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Two

No love in his life? There was plenty of love in his life, just not that kind of love. Sanji glowered at the spot the surgeon normally sat in, despite the seat having been vacant for over three hours now. Everyone else had fled after breakfast to enjoy the weather until they docked. In less than an hour they would be returning the other captain to his crew so why was he letting their conversation still bother him? For the last two days it was all he could think about. It pissed him off the more he thought about it but he wasn't getting angry at the man in general.

No, he was pissed because the more he thought about it, he realized that the man had point. If it weren't true, he wouldn't be constantly rethinking about what had been said. He didn't really have anyone special in his life, which was odd even for a pirate. Hell, even Usopp had someone special back in his hometown. However, when he thought about it, he wasn't sure if he wanted a female in his life. The idea didn't excite him in the way it should. For all his posturing, he knew he wouldn't want to settle down any time soon.

Dammit, was something wrong with him because he didn't try to find a female companion in a sexual way every chance he got? Okay, so he didn't do it at all. Honestly, he had never felt the need to find sexual gratification, why was that? He was sure that several times Zoro had done so, before he had gotten together Robin. He was a man with needs so maybe his confusion came from not seeing to those needs.

How could he see to them when the thought of actually doing IT felt wrong? Why though? He'd done it before, what shouldn't he want to do it again? But he didn't and that was the reason he hated that the surgeon had put the doubts in his mind to start with. What reason did he have to be confused? He adored women, so why didn't he want to find one to fuck? Before he could enter into a relationship with one, he had to want to get physical with her.

So if he didn't want to be physical with a female, where did that leave him? His stomach churned painfully recalling how wonderful Law had smelt at the table. Sitting across had been stressful because the other man had kept watching him in return. It was amazing how he had noticed the thick lips once more. Something was definitely wrong with him, he had felt more drawn to gawk at the heavily clothed male instead of the scantily dressed Nami. What did that mean for him?

"We are docking soon," Law spoke from the open doorway, alerting the cook to his presence. What was he staring at? The blonde head jerked in his direction at his voice, "Nami-ya said for everyone to be on deck in ten minutes, not a minute later."

"Thanks," Great, they were about to dock and he didn't have his list prepared. He still had to check a few things before he went for supplies. Sanji noticed that his company wasn't departing, they were alone again. "Why did you bring up the subject of my marriage the other night?"

"The subject of your marriage or your sexuality?" Law knew their little talk had been eating away at the cook. At every meal since he'd felt like squirming under the penetrating gaze. His words had made some kind of impact but would it make the kind of difference that he was hoping for? He wasn't even sure why he had grilled the blonde so hard, all he knew for sure was that he wanted to know for sure if Sanji was straight.

"Both, since I'm sure you were trying to insist that I was confused about what I want." Sanji wanted to be angry but was falling short now that they were alone again. He wanted to know why Law had felt the need to pressure him into thinking about it. "Why do you care about what I like?"

"For the same reason you are constantly looking at my mouth." Law was positive as of this morning that the cook was fascinated with his mouth. There could only be one reason for the constant inspection and he was sure that he'd been correct in his assumptions. "You've been thinking about what I said."

"Of course, just like you knew I would." Why else had the man pointed out his issues? He meant for him to think about it and come to some kind of conclusion, which he still hadn't. What he did know was that he seriously had a thing for the man's mouth and now Law knew it too. Wait, if the man had noticed then why wasn't he upset about it? Most would find his stare offensive if they were straight. 'For the same reason you are constantly looking at my mouth.' What did that mean? Sanji couldn't explain why he found the part of the handsome face so fascinating so what did that have to do with the questioning? So his reason for it was the same reason for the prying? Why did he like it? He liked it because the surgeon was very appealing. So if he found Law appealing did that mean the situation was reversed? Did this mean he was interested in men, at least Law?

Their ten minutes were almost up and when Law disembarked, it would be a long while before he saw the other pirate again. Sanji wasn't sure why that disturbed him more than the idea that he might be slightly interested in another man. "Was there a point in your making me think about it? Or did you just want me to admit that I might be confused?"

Law didn't think the blonde was ready to know that he had spent time last night pleasuring himself to the idea of bending him over. It was too soon to suggest that Sanji might enjoy having a man top him. If he got the cook to consider that he might like men, he considered it as progress. "I thought I could tempt you into allowing me to properly bid you farewell."

"What do you mean properly?" The proper way would be for them to pretend to smile and wave. Sanji held his ground, there was no way he was going to let it be known that he found the man's approach to be intimidating. It became almost impossible not to take a step back when there was but a single inch left between them. What did Law want from him, besides to confuse the hell out of him?

It was a shame that a kiss would probably be taking it too far. Law didn't want to push his luck, it was enough that Sanji seemed to be thinking about what he'd said and hadn't flipped into a strong sense of denial. Instead of aiming for a more personal gesture, he draped an arm around the slender shoulders and pulled the blonde close. The embrace wasn't returned and he hadn't expected that it would be. It had been so long since he'd felt the need to hold someone close, not since he was a child. It would be some time before they saw each other again, he wanted something to take with him, and this was as good as it was going to get.

This wasn't happening to him, Sanji couldn't bring himself to move or to shove the man away. There was nothing friendly about the hug, it was more of an embrace than something between nakama. From someone looking in it might appear to be simple but it wasn't, the slight differences were in the way the tattooed fingers found the hair at his nape, and the way he found it impossible to ignore the heat coming from the other man. For a surgeon of death the man was incredibly warm and having him so close was putting his stomach in knots.

Law took the time to inhale the pleasant scent of smoke and cinnamon. It was odd that the way someone smelt could cause the strange fluttering in his chest. The screaming from outside warned them that they were out of time and the boss wanted them outside. He let his fingers drop from the silky strands he got to finally touch and was willing to allow Sanji his space, but arms suddenly went around his waist and back.

Why didn't he want to let the man go? Sanji tightened his hold, giving into the need to return the embrace. He knew he shouldn't want to but he did, so he went with his impulses. It was nice to be hugged because the person wanted to do it. He hadn't realized until this moment that he liked this more than when he had been hugged all the other times that it had been done for other reasons. Women had embraced him out of worry, concern, joy, and even out of appreciation, but not once did someone seem to hug him just because they wanted to. The other captain couldn't have any ulterior motive because there was nothing to gain from the action except self-gratification. Was that a mouth on his brow? Yes, a chaste kiss had been placed on his forehead by Law, by another man.

"Sanji-ya, they are calling for us." Law was loath to move away but he knew the cook wouldn't appreciate being caught in such an embarrassing situation. All the answer he got was a nod and the embrace ended. It was time for him to find his own crew and head his own way. "I'll be in touch and think about what I said."

In touch? Right, Law was leaving them to return to his own crew. That meant it would be a while or maybe a long time before he saw him again. Sanji couldn't make himself move yet, his eyes remained on where the captain had walked out. It bothered him to watch the man go, he knew he would miss him.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't want any," Law grumbled to whomever was banging on his door. After telling them twice that he didn't want anything to eat, they should get the hint. He wanted to lay here alone and think. It was nice to be back with his own crew again but as the days went by he was finding it near impossible to sit still. It didn't matter that he had already made plans to meet back up with the Strawhats in a few weeks to continue working on their plans, he was too anxious.

He should be trying to think of their next course of action but he couldn't. His mind was constantly going back to the other pirate. Had Sanji been thinking about what he'd said? Would it change anything? Would Sanji go back to wanting females? That was if he wasn't just seeing what he wanted to see because he was looking for anything to indicate that he might have a chance with the blonde.

Now he wished he'd gone in for the kiss, he might have lost the only opportunity that he would ever have. There was a chance that when he saw him again his attention might not be welcomed. What he had done could turn Sanji against him, destroying any chance of making the other question what he really wanted. Had he ruined things by acting so soon?

"Don't worry, he likes you well enough." The voice was a mere whisper in the cramped space, which put it too close for comfort.

"Who?" Law looked around but didn't see anyone. A chill ran down his spine, stirred by the spike of fear. Who the hell was in here with him? He couldn't hear or see anyone but he knew he was no longer alone. No one in his crew would have stepped inside to disturb him, so who was it? How did someone else manage to get on his sub while it was submerged? The only possible explanation would be a devil fruit user but how could one get to it without swimming? Or had they been on it for the last week and no one had noticed? "Come on out."

"I have a better idea, why don't you come with me?"

Breath ghosted along his ear in the same moment he felt the gentle touch on his hand but he still saw no one. His surroundings began to blur and he went to sit up. The hard cot was no longer beneath him, nothing was. He could see, feel, or hear nothing, not for several moments. It felt like he had lost the connection with all of his senses at once and became nothing. Too soon the world came back and his body felt on fire.

"Get the cuffs on him before he regains himself." Carlos instructed the guards that were just standing there waiting for instruction. They couldn't risk him getting to his feet and trying to fight his way out. They needed him to cooperate for now, the pirate wasn't any good to them dead.

No, Law was unable to prevent the metal from being snapped around his wrists. What the hell had the man done to him? As a doctor, he knew it couldn't be good with how disoriented he felt.

"Don't worry about it, when I use it on others it always takes them a few minutes to get over the effects of it." Carlos knelt down to look the former warlord in the eye. "You are still healthy, I merely temporarily tampered with your molecular structure in order for you to travel with me."

"You're a devil user?" Law wondered if the churning in his stomach had to do with whatever the man had done or was it the fact that he was staring into a group of fifty armed marines while being handcuffed? It probably didn't help that the cuffs were already sapping the strength that had been returning.

"Yes, and all you need to know is that I have the ability to change myself to travel anywhere, even inside another human being. Makes it really easy to hide, to read someone's thoughts, and I never have to pay for room and board."

"Wonderful," that would explain how this person had gotten onto his sub. Who was he and why had he been brought here? Law scanned the area to try to figure out just where here was. It was a large room, with marines, which didn't tell him much. What he could deduce was that they had been waiting for them to arrive, so these marines had been waiting for him to be taken. That didn't give him much info on who had him or why they wanted him. It also didn't tell him much more about this man's abilities. Knowing that he could turn into practically nothing, with the added ability of teleportation, wouldn't help him get out of this situation.

The room wasn't made of wood or metal but stone, they weren't on the water. There was simply nothing else in the room except those that were here for him. With how quickly they had slapped the cuffs on him, they had been prepared for his arrival. Wait, the kidnapper had his weapon in hand. What kind of kidnapper brought their victim's weapon along for the ride? The man had to know that if he got the chance to get ahold of it, he'd use it. It would have been smarter to leave it behind, so something wasn't right. The only thing that could make sense was if this marine lackey was some kind of collector and planned to keep it for his own.

"Get him to his feet, the master awaits." Carlos waved for the guards to get the pirate up so they could get going. There was much to do before he went to speak to the third son.

Something was definitely off, they gently lifted him and helped him to his feet. Law tried to access the situation as he was led out of the room. They weren't dragging him along, giving him the option of walking beside the one in charge, which he did. There was nothing he could do until he discovered where he was and got rid of the cuffs. The six marines that were walking dutifully behind didn't even have their weapons pointed at him. Was it because they were so sure of the stranger's abilities that they didn't see him as a flight risk?

The room exited into a long hallway. Immediately one could see the expensive décor, down to the light switches. The carpet alone had to cost more than his ship, where the hell was he? He knew something was terribly wrong when the group left the hallway to enter into a large foyer. It was some kind of an estate and nowhere near an actual base. There was an occasional marine here and there but this was not a run of the mill military outpost.

The double staircase was made up of marble, with twin statues at the bottom. The design was odd alone and it sent a shiver down his spine. The artist had put a lot of work into creating two identical pieces. The creature had the top half of a beautiful woman and the bottom was that of a dragon. There were paintings along the wall, one alone could allow more than one of these peons to retire. The grand chandelier that was hanging overhead would have made the Strawhat navigator orgasm. The many adornments hanging from the structure were cut diamonds, there had to be close to a hundred of them.

Their path led them up the right set of stairs and down another long hallway. This one had doors on either side of the wall, his guess was that they were rooms. They stopped short of the last door which was centered in the middle at the end of the hall, they were going into the one on the left side. He definitely wasn't being taken to a cell or to his death.

Scratch that, Law knew he was in trouble when the door opened for them. It was very possible that he was being brought to his death. This time one of the marines had to give him a slight nudge to get him moving. He was being led into an office, one that was occupied.

"Milord, I have fulfilled my mission and brought you the pirate known as Trafalgar Law," Carlos bowed to show his respect to his master. He had done everything that was asked of him, he also had plenty of information in which to give. "You men may leave."

Law studied the large man sitting behind the desk smoking. The person was one of great importance, too important to bother with someone of his status. Why had he been brought to this place? Unfortunately he knew he was about to be told why.

As soon as the door closed leaving the three of them alone, the man spoke. "Tell me what you have learned, Carlos. Is he suitable?"

"Yes, he has developed a great attachment to your son. I believe he will suffice," Carlos prayed the man didn't ask him to recount some of the things he had picked up on. He wasn't really homophobic but he didn't want to think about some of the thoughts he'd discovered.

"Then get out, I will speak to him alone."

Law took in what they were saying while looking around the room. There was only one large bay window behind the man and desk. Jumping out wasn't wise since he couldn't see how far the drop was or what was there. It would be pointless if he jumped straight down into the water. Instead, he thought about what was said, 'he has developed a great attachment to your son.' He was attached to several people for different reasons, his crew, and the crew of Strawhat but he knew they weren't who the man was speaking about. If the man that had taken him hostage could really read his thoughts, then it spoke of one person. There was only one person that he felt greatly connected to and that was the blonde cook. Sanji was the only person that he wanted to be close to, mostly in a sexual way, but it had to be what the man was referring to. If that meant it was Sanji they were discussing, it meant this man here was father to the son.

The man spoke as soon as the other disappeared from the room with a hissing sound. The head of the family took the time to look the former warlord over. "My son's tastes greatly differ from my own. I can't say I'm displeased, not after reading up on you. I took no interest in you when you were part of our military but I think you will settle in nicely to your new role."

"Excuse me? Why exactly have you taken me and I am to assume that you are head of the Vinsmoke family?" The nod confirmed that he was looking at Sanji's father and the one that had tried to marry the cook off to an unworthy female.

"You assume correctly," the man leaned forward with a pleased smile. "As to my reason for bringing you here, you are bait. With you in my grasp, my son will have no choice but to come to me."

"Your plan is to get ahold of Sanji using me as bait?" Law couldn't help but laugh at the man's absurdity. It was ridiculous, he had been kidnapped so Sanji would come? "You're doing this ass backwards you know. You should have sent your lackey to use his little technique to grab your son, not me."

"I could have but I need more than my son's presence, I need his obedience and you will help me gain that."

"Then you should hire better help," Law couldn't believe they'd taken him for this. "Taking me will get you nothing from your son. I have no value to you as a hostage, you might as well throw me in prison because I am only an acquaintance to your third son."

"Silence, I pick my lackeys very carefully. If Carlos says you can be used, then you can be. Sanji will come to me because he will come for you. You will be a guest in my home until Sanji arrives and he will decide your fate."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dammit, don't take her food." Sanji planted his foot in the rubber forehead to keep the bottomless pit from shoving Nami's sandwich into his mouth. That gave the redhead enough time to swipe her missing lunch back. "You already had seven of them, the others want to eat as well."

"But I'm still hungry." Luffy pouted seeing Nami take a bite.

"Behave or you get salad for dinner." Sanji rolled his eyes seeing that his attempt at teaching the glutton a bit of restraint was pointless because Nami gave him half of her food. Just because she had a thing for their captain didn't mean she had to forsake her health to appease him.

The picnic on deck was turning into a circus. Brook and Franky were off to the side trying to supply some entertainment while the rest of them tried to enjoy the nice weather. The banquet Sanji had spent the entire day preparing was being quickly devoured. None had really spoken much after departing the island and leaving behind the other captain.

Nami and Luffy had mentioned meeting up with the other pirate group in a few weeks but Sanji still felt awful about sailing away from the other man. It had been harder than he thought it would be to pretend that it didn't bother him to watch Law leave. He too had become accustomed to having the surgeon with them. He missed having him hanging around. The man's presence had been comforting and pleasant, unlike the other males on his crew.

Sanji couldn't believe that he was missing the other man as much as he was. Without really wanting to, he found himself thinking about what had been said. He knew he should be pissed about how strongly Law had gone about making his point but he also knew that if the man had been polite about it, he would have brushed it off. The few times Robin had lightly made comments about his behavior, he had smiled and let it go. It had taken someone rudely pointing it out for him to stop and examine himself.

Dammit, he was attracted to the other pirate captain. Sanji wasn't sure if it was all men or just the one but he was positive that was the reason he found Law so fascinating. There was something about the tall man that called to him and the more he tried to figure out what, the more he thought about the man, which made him discover new things that he had liked about him. Sanji had panicked at the first erection and had kicked the wall at the second. So he was attracted to the surgeon but that wasn't the only problem. He also liked the man's personality which made the meaning of his attraction more personal than physical.

Okay, so at some point he had begun to like another man. No big deal, not really. He didn't think any of his nakama would fault him for his reaction, but they might be confused. Luffy would think it was great, Robin would smile like she had already known all along, Usopp would ask if he was sick, and the shitty swordsman would probably ask which one of them was the girl.

It was sad, not even knowing that this would give the marimo something else hold over him could make him dislike the conclusion he had come to. He liked another male and as the days passed, he knew he couldn't wait to see Law again.

"Ack! You pervert," Nami screamed and immediately turned to slap the closest person to her, which was Luffy. His head slammed back under the impact, a look of confusion on his face. "Don't touch me there."

"Eh, Nami, he has Chopper's sandwich in his hands." Robin quirked her brow seeing the girl grabbing her breast and glaring at their captain. What had that been about? The only person sitting close enough was Luffy but there was no way for him to touch the girl unless he could grow another hand. Well, she could but she had no desire to grope another female.

"I don't care, he just pinched my nipple." Nami knew what she had felt, her nipple was burning in pain from being tweaked so roughly. Now the person was rubbing her upper thigh, the hand trying to go towards her crotch. Her eyes darted down to see who it was, if it wasn't Luffy. There was nothing there, but her skirt was being pushed up by something invisible. Not again, there was an invisible pervert on the ship. "It's that invisible pervert, do something."

There was nothing there, Robin watched the navigator slap at the area in earnest. What was she trying to hit? "Even someone invisible would be able to be hit."

"Robin, your hair," Zoro aimed over his woman's head, cutting within half an inch of the raised strand of hair. That got the strands to be released, but he hadn't felt himself slicing through anything. "There is something here."

"I detest being called a thing," Carlos sighed. His fun was over, he wouldn't be able to test the sturdiness of the brunette's chest. He took a seat on the railing, his gaze going immediately to the reason for his visit. All eyes went to him as he came into view. His smile grew when the blonde recognized him immediately. "I see there is no need for introductions."

"Who the hell is that?" Nami didn't recognize the man, she'd never seen him before. That man wasn't the invisible pervert from back on Thriller Bark, this was someone new. Who the hell was he and who did he think he was touching her like that?

"Who I am is none of your concern, my business is with only one." Carlos wouldn't mind sampling one of the two females but he had orders. He was here to extend an invitation to his lord's son.

"What do you want, Carlos?" Sanji remembered the man, too well. His father's lackey was also like a sixth cousin or something to him. He hadn't cared for him as a child and still didn't. The man had absolutely no respect when it came to women and was a complete toady. The idiot would lick his old man's boots if given the order. The strawberry blonde hair was perfectly groomed as always and the clothes were still the typical garments of his family. The suit didn't have a wrinkle in it, "What does the old man want?"

"What he wants is very simple, I am here to formally invite you home."

"No, go back and tell him that my answer is no." Sanji was glad that none of his nakama had made a move towards the man. His cousin had gotten his position due to skill and not his impeccable ass-kissing.

"I'm afraid I was told not to leave until you understand that you have no choice but to return with me. Your father is most adamant about speaking with you this time."

"I don't give a fuck what he wants, I have nothing to say to him." Sanji got to his feet and placed a hand on Zoro's arm, indicating that he would handle it. There was no reason for them to fight, if Carlos had come to kidnap him, he would have been gone before the others realized it.

"He thought you'd feel that way," Carlos knew there was only one way to get the boy to come along. "That is why we took the liberty of securing the means of your cooperation beforehand."

"What the hell does that mean?" Zoro demanded of the intruder. How the hell did Sanji know this asshole? "Who the hell is this?"

"He's a member of my family and an asshole. Many see him as my father's servant, but he's just a kiss-ass that has an erectile dysfunction." Sanji didn't give a better introduction, that was all they needed to know. "I don't care what you say, I'm not going to cooperate, because I have no desire to see that man."

"Oh, I think you will want to come with me." Carlos couldn't wait to see the look on his face. He did NOT have a dysfunction, he was just picky. "You see I've already paid a little visit to a friend of yours and he waits for you with your father."

"Come again?" Sanji looked around, all of his crew were there and accounted for. Who was waiting with his father? What kind of insurance did they think they had against him? His nakama were safe so what did they have?

"You forget why I got my position? I'm very good at my job and I know exactly where to strike and I found your weak spot."

His weak spot? Sanji knew he had a weakness when it came to females, was that the insurance? "Say what you want, they won't let you harm Nami or Robin. You won't get anywhere near them."

"I think we both know that I could kill them before your pathetic crew could take their next breath but I am not here to kill anyone. I know where your thoughts have been lately, who has been on them and that is why I already collected the surgeon. As we speak, your father is entertaining him."

"What did you say?" So it was true, the man could really get inside of your head? Sanji clenched his fists seeing the confused looks on all faces but one, only Robin seemed aware of what it meant. Why would his father go after the other captain?

"Because you like him," Carlos laughed at the angry expression. Slapping wouldn't get him out, because he was literally inside. He held up his hand to expose the missing digit that had taken up residence in his cousin's brain. "That's right, so don't you dare speak about my sexual preferences when yours are much more disturbing. We have your boyfriend and if you want to see him again, you will speak to your father."

"Eh, Sanji, do you really know this guy? He just said boyfriend," Usopp peaked around Nami's shoulder to see the creepy finger reappear. What was that about?

"What are you going to do?" Robin placed a hand on her lover's arm to stop him from doing something stupid. This wasn't up to them, this was Sanji's affairs.

"What's going on and why did he say Sanji had a boyfriend?" Nami questioned when Sanji didn't immediately deny the accusation or react to the implication that he was being with another man.

"My father has Law, he took him as a hostage to ensure that I'd go with him willingly." Sanji felt his stomach drop at the positive nod, he was correct. They had taken the other pirate somehow and they wouldn't hesitate to dispose of him if Law proved to be an invaluable hostage. "If I don't go, they'll kill him."

"They took Tra-guy?" Luffy got it, this man had their other nakama and wanted Sanji too.

"I say we kill him," Zoro seethed inwardly towards the man that had the nerve to starting touching his woman. They should just get rid of him then contact the Heart pirates to make sure he wasn't lying. It would take someone strong to subdue their captain and this guy looked like an idiot.

"No, you can't. He may look weak but he isn't, the only person that outranks him is my father. If he says they took him, then they have him." Sanji didn't want to piss him off, because he wouldn't put it past him to report back and have Law killed out of spite.

"Wait, how do you know it is Law they took?" Usopp didn't get how they made that connection. That captain was scary and if this man could take him then he was major trouble.

"Because he said surgeon," Sanji knew that wasn't the answer they were waiting for. There were plenty of surgeons and Chopper was also a doctor, of course their nakama was standing next to them. "He also called him my boyfriend and he knows I like him. He's been in my mind, that is why they went after Law."

"Cowardly if you ask me," Robin wasn't surprised that only Usopp seemed to be shocked at the announcement. She hadn't been the only one to notice the way they watched each other. Not even her own lover had been able to overlook the sly glances. The other captain had been bolder about it, "How do we even know that he is still alive?"

"He's alive," Sanji didn't doubt it. "If his death was the desired outcome, there would be no point in this entire meeting. My father doesn't care about him, he wants me, and Law is just a means to an end."

"You aren't going with him," Nami put her foot down. There was no way Sanji was going off with this asshole. They might not be able to follow.

"Yes, I am." Sanji was ready for the outbursts. This was the reason his father was feared, the man was a tactical genius and knew how to get results. A cold-blooded killer that knew how to manipulate and control people. His father would get what he wanted, as he had feared. If he didn't go then Law would be killed or worse. He wouldn't abandon the man to that, this was his fault. Law wasn't the one his father wanted.

"No, you aren't." Luffy didn't like that they had their friend but he couldn't accept Sanji going anywhere. These people were bad and instead of one they'd have two of their nakama. "We'll take him on and make him tell us where Sanji is."

"No, you aren't." Sanji didn't want to argue with them. Didn't they get it? Even if by some miracle they could take Carlos, the moment he didn't arrive back on time, Law would be taken out. The only way to get the other captain back would be for him to go.

"Don't be stupid, you'll be giving them two hostages." Zoro announced in case the cook couldn't count. They should just force the man to take them to Law, not give up one of their own. "Stop trying to handle everything on your own."

"Like you got room to talk shitty marimo. This is my problem and I've already made up my mind." Sanji didn't want to leave his nakama but he had to deal with his father or he would never be able to return. This needed to be done, and he sure wouldn't leave Law to them.

"As your captain I am ordering you not to go." Luffy didn't trust this guy and they didn't have any proof that Law was gone. Law was tough and it would take a lot to take him down. "If Tra-guy were here then he'd tell you not to go as well."

"You're probably right and I wouldn't listen to him either." Sanji took a step forward, stopping only when the hand landed on his shoulder. "Let go, Luffy. I'm going with him. You can't tell me that you're okay with leaving Law, not when I can do something about it. This is the only way and I promise that I'm in no danger from them. This is something I have to do."

"Okay, but be careful and come back to us." Luffy swallowed the lump in his throat, "We trust you."

"Thank you," Sanji tried to give them a reassuring smile but he couldn't promise that he would be back. It all depended on what his father had planned but he would do his best to get Law released. He wasn't ready for this, but they had him. He almost pulled away when Carlos placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey marimo, if I don't make it back, take care of the girls for me."

"WHAT?!" Zoro shouted at the shit cook. What kind of crap was that? The blonde smiled and the two disappeared out with a hiss and a pop, leaving the spot empty. Just that quick their nakama was gone, "What the hell did that mean?"

.

.

.

Next Chapter: A father and son reunion, a request, and yes, Mihawk and Lucci make an appearance. Please review for me!


	3. The Dilemma and The Deal

A/N: If anyone wishes to know, and if you also read Deadly, I'm thrilled you read both, but as for when I will update each, I can't give an exact date or estimate. Just that I am currently working on a total of four fics constantly. I probably get a chapter of something done each day or two days, it depends if I'm in the mood to write. I usually try to get something up every couple days, but I can't say which fic it will be. Depends on what my muse is in the mood for. But if I do update late at night, I'm a night person, so if you don't follow, just check in the morning for an update. Thanks and please review.

(I haven't updated enough in the last two weeks, I've been pissy. I ordered a new tv from walmart, it was nine days overdue to have arrived and fedex kept giving me the runaround, I was told three times they were putting in an inquiry as to why it got to a warehouse and didn't go further. I got fed up with that shit and called walmart, they are currently sending me another one. I got some horrible luck because four days ago my old tv went out.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

.

.

.

Chapter Three

Where the hell was he going? Sanji kept in step with his cousin and almost turned around to run seeing he was being led to his father's bedroom. Why the hell would they be needed in there? Shouldn't they be meeting in the office? "Can't I wait in his office?"

"No, he wishes to speak to you inside here." Carlos gave a brief knock before they were invited inside. He had an idea why they were to come here, and he was following orders.

"Suck up," Sanji muttered when he was pushed inside and the door slammed closed behind him. The bedroom was the same as he had once glanced as a child. The furniture was different but it was the same room where his mother had often retired to. This was his father's personal quarters, he didn't want to be here.

"You may as well come further inside so that we may speak," his old man was standing on the balcony, overlooking the town below.

"I'm fine where I am," he didn't want to go further into the room. Was this the old man's room? It looked bare, like it hadn't been slept in recently, like years. "Why don't you just tell me what you have to say so I can rudely turn you down and get the hell out of here."

"You don't have the option of turning me down, and I would appreciate a hello, I am still your father."

"You're the man that married my mother and sired me, that is all." Sanji crossed his arms and waited for the large man to come inside and close them off from the rest of the world. What was all of this about? He was curious as to why his old man would seek him out after all this time. "This have anything with your attempt at bartering me away?"

"My mistake, I thought by marrying you off you would become more domesticated. I know what is best for you."

"Bullshit, you don't care about me. You made that much clear when I was a child. You had your heir and your spare, I was just an extra child that you managed to produce. You haven't given a shit about me in all this time so why worry about me now?" Sanji stood his ground, putting all of his anger into his voice.

"I am disappointed that you think so but I have my reasons. Your mother asked that I leave you be after you left and I did as she asked but now I am in great need of your assistance. I would not ask but your other two siblings will be less likely to comply with my wishes."

"Not my problem," Sanji didn't care. If his brothers didn't want to be bothered with the family business, he couldn't blame them.

"It will be your problem, it is time you returned to your family."

"I have a family and I plan on returning to them very soon." Sanji saw the man wince at his boast. This wasn't his home any longer and he didn't want to remain here. It reminded him too much of his childhood and brought back too many painful memories.

"Pirates, a family of criminals. What do you call family? A dead man, a pet, a cyborg that really isn't a man, a compulsive liar, a washed up swordsman, a thief, an overused whore and an idiot captain that will one day get you killed because he doesn't have the common sense to know when to back down."

"That is my nakama you are badmouthing, you have a shit way of asking for help." Sanji fisted his hands, this was why he had always disliked his old man.

"That is also the reason you will be giving up this nonsense. If all my line dies out then our entire world will be in peril, stop being so stubborn. You have our family heritage to think about."

"Our line? What do I care about our family line? A heritage of assassins and assholes, great legacy you have old man." Sanji didn't want to have any part of it.

"You don't know the half of it, the true legacy of the Vinsmoke family is only passed down to the appointed heir, this time it will be you." His father ran a hand over his jaw. "I will bequeath to you the truth and once I do, you can decide if you wish to return to your pirate friends or do the right thing."

Since when did his old man look so old? Sanji felt the tiniest bit of pity for the man, his father looked worn down and older than his years for some reason. Was working for the government that horrible? What was making his old man look so horrible? That last statement had almost sounded like a plea, "I doubt that whatever you tell me will make me want to leave my nakama."

"You might not like the government or even me but not all of us are completely evil." His father gave him his back. "Please follow me."

Where? Instead of going to the door, the old man walked over to the statuette next to the bed and pulled down on the crow's wing to open up a hidden door. It was a spiral staircase that had to be taken in single file. It took a while to reach the bottom, putting them approximately thirty feet below the ground. At the bottom was another doorway with a keypad. The man placed a hand on top and the machine beeped several times before a green light lit above the doorway.

"This way," he waited for Sanji to fall in step before continuing to speak. "Son, there is a reason why the government strictly forbids the study of the lost century. Your nakama Nico Robin probably knows a bit about it despite our best efforts otherwise. In that period of the world, there was a great empire that consisted of more people than if you put all the other smaller nations together. This empire was ruled by a single person, a queen, that sought to bring all the other nations under her control. The war of that time has been wiped out of all records for many reasons. These nations formed the World Government and they gathered three weapons of mass destruction to take down the kingdom. Three weapons powerful enough to destroy the world."

"And you say the government isn't bad. You just admitted that they made use of three weapons that are powerful enough to destroy the world. I'm sure one of these was the weapon Crocodile was once looking for." Sanji didn't know about the other two, not really and he didn't want to know about them.

"We didn't create them all, the government simply made use of them because they had no choice. Come, I will show you why they had no choice." They came to another door and the scanner once again took his blood to allow them inside. "This facility is operational at all times and is protected by our family. No one but I and your cousin knows what is down here. It is enough that others have learned of the lost century and the truth it holds."

Sanji stepped inside the room to find himself on a circular walkway and there was a huge gapping hole in the middle of the room. What was in here? The many lights turned on and the platform began to descend, taking them further down. What the hell was that noise? It reminded him of Luffy after a large meal, "Is that someone snoring?"

"Yes," the lights continued to turn on the further they descended. "The empire harnessed a single weapon, one so powerful that even with the use of the three the government was unable to actually defeat it. They however weakened it enough to capture it and it has been kept secret ever since."

What had been captured? Sanji wondered how much of this Robin had discovered on her own? The platform stopped and the lights lit up in the center, making him realize that there was actually a sheet of glass between them and whatever was making that sound. There was something sleeping inside and it was huge. So freaking big it made the Krakken look like Chopper in comparison. "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's name has been lost in the centuries, it has been called many things. But what you are looking at is actually the queen's pet. She was the weapon that they had to fight against, she was the ultimate weapon of the lost century."

"That's a woman?" Sanji cringed. It resembled a dragon on the bottom half, just huge, but it had bright blue scales. The top half was womanly but distorted, as if it had gotten caught during a transformation. The breasts were kind of like a lady's just way too big and saggy with scales speckled over them. Long platinum hair was draped on the floor, barely covering flat and unattractive features on a human head the size of the Sunny. A human head with horns, it was a hideous creature. "Great, I'm sure you're proud that you have it. What does it have to do with me?"

"The Vinsmoke family hailed originally from the lost kingdom. A few of our ancestors joined the newly formed government."

"That doesn't explain why I should give a shit." Sanji really hoped that thing didn't wake up.

"As you see, there are no bars, no chains, because they would not hold her. It was our family that helped to capture her because we are kin to her former master. It was one of her siblings that turned on the queen, our ancestor. Once the government managed to injure it, they captured her, and have kept her in a docile state. Those of our bloodline have the means to connect with it. This creature will not answer to anyone but our family."

"So you're telling me that this thing will only obey those of our line. Good luck with that," Sanji didn't want to be anywhere near it. If the three great weapons couldn't finish it off, he didn't want to see it pissed.

"Let me repeat this, her will is connected to mine. Without me here to keep her tame, she would go on a rampage. She answers only those from the royal bloodline." His father sighed before turning to him. "Without our family, the last of the original royal line, the calamity she could cause would be terrible and we no longer have use of the three weapons at our immediate disposal. You are heir to this responsibility."

"Have another son, I'm not interested." Sanji wanted to leave. He didn't care about the past or what his family thought they had to do. This had nothing to do with him, he wanted no part of it. He had known his family was nobility but actually descendants of royalty from the lost dynasty? It wasn't for him, he was a pirate.

"I have been trying for the last fifteen years, after you and your brothers fled from home. It isn't going to happen now. I can no longer sire any children and only a son of mine can take over or she will be unleashed onto the world."

"I'm shocked the World Government doesn't use her." Sanji wasn't at all upset hearing that the man had tried for another child.

"How would you propose we do that? A single attack and she could destroy an entire island. Instead of killing a group of enemies, we'd wipe out hundreds of innocent people."

"From what I've heard you people don't have a problem with that." Sanji screamed at him, seeing the guilt cross his face. "You destroyed Robin's home like they were nothing so don't say you aren't capable of it."

"That was done because they refused to stop their research. This history should remain lost for a reason, not learned. Do you realize how many would try to use her? Isn't it enough that some already know of the three weapons and that they are seeking those as well? We are merely trying to stop these weapons from falling into anyone's hands. Those people broke the law and we did what we did to protect the safety of so many others."

"Whatever," that still didn't make it right. Sanji didn't want to accept his explanation because that meant he was okay with Robin's family and home being destroyed.

"It is tiring keeping her so docile at times, she can have her moods." The old man continued on, "If you are truly my son then you should have the ability to use your haki to imprint your will upon her. When you do, it will be a constant connection to something very powerful."

"If you use something similar to conqueror's haki to suppress her, why aren't you dead? I'm going to guess that it is a full time job." Sanji did see the stress lines at the eyes and the frown lines.

"Because I am a Vinsmoke and also royalty, I have my ways, as will you."

"Hell no, I didn't agree to this." Sanji didn't want to babysit some kind of dragon-thing. That wasn't the reason he had agreed to come speak to his father. This wasn't for him, he was a pirate. Someone else could take this responsibility. "Why don't you have Carlos take over for you? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to do it."

"I have thought of that but he failed the test. He doesn't have the will to handle it because his blood is too polluted. As I said, only one of my children can contain her. I am getting old and my hold is weakening. Do you know what happens if she is released? If those three weapons couldn't take her out, they could only drag the battle to a point that she was exhausted. Her hide is tougher than any metal in existence, her breath is toxic, and a single release from those glands could kill thousands in hours. Not to mention the sheer devastation of her normal attacks could do to towns."

"I can't sit here and babysit a dragon." Sanji got it, if that thing got loose it wouldn't matter if one was a pirate or marine. If the government thought the weapons they had wouldn't have an effect, he could image just how tough it was. Why him? Why couldn't someone else do it? "Why not find one of your other children?"

"My sources tell me that neither are capable of what you are. I am ill and my time is limited, and it will take time to train you. As it is, it will probably be another year or longer before you are able to completely take over."

"I'm not taking over as head of the family. I won't nothing at all to do with what you do." Sanji wasn't going to operate a bunch of assassins. He would not be the one to order the death of others.

"You won't, Carlos has agreed to become your second as well, and he will be the one to handle the family business. Of course you will officially take over as head but the responsibility of Germa 66 will fall to him. All I ask is that you see that I came to you as a last resort. I cannot trust this to anyone else, I need you to take my place. It is a grim responsibility but I'm afraid you are the only one that can do it." Because the middle son was weaker and he still had no idea where his eldest was. Time was short, it had to be Sanji.

"You're such a bastard," Sanji growled and stormed back over to slap the button that would take the elevator back up to the top. This was so damn unfair, how could his old man throw this on him? He more or less didn't have a fucking choice. If he didn't take over then the world could end up in danger. If that thing got loose then a lot of the people he loved would get hurt, not to mention all the innocent people that might die. "But you are wrong, I will be returning to my crew. Shut up and listen to what I got to say. Seeing as you have given me little choice in this, you will accept my terms."

"What will they be?"

"I will remain for now, and have you show me how it is done. I will let you train me in what I need to do to take over you when the time comes." Sanji lit up without asking if it was alright. "But the moment my training is done, I get to leave. I'm not saying I won't take over when it is time but there are a few things I'd like to do before I commit myself to babysitting."

"I cannot allow you to return to a life of piracy. Even if I freeze your bounty, you could still get killed by another pirate or for some foolish reason. If that happens then all will be for naught."

"Dammit," Sanji ran a hand through his hair, he hated that the old bastard had a good point. "Fine, I won't actually return to being a pirate but I will be given some time to visit my friends and there is also something I want to do and don't ask me, it is none of your damn business."

"I assume you are referring to your dream of finding the All-Blue?"

"What if I am? If I'm going to be giving up the rest of my life then I at least want to do something for myself for a while. That is non-negotiable. When I leave for that, it will be without military escorts." Sanji didn't want anyone there to hound over him while he sought out his dreams. Whether or not if he returned to his nakama, he would fulfill his dream. "No arguments?"

"No."

"Why not?" Sanji waited for the door to open. Why didn't the man care if he hauled ass?

"You've yet to ask me about my methods of containing her by constantly using my haki."

"Okay, I figured I'd learn that when it came to the training." Sanji had wondered about it but was it really important for him to know now? He wanted to make sure he would be allowed to leave afterwards.

"I shall tell you now." They made it back to the spiral staircase, "Those of our lineage can actually use haki in all three ways, and we have a fourth ability. There is Busoshoku which allows us to use it in a physical fight but it is actually the other two which will enable you to master the fourth. Haoshoku will be needed to imprint your will onto her and I'm told that you are exceptional with Kenbunshoku."

"I'm decent enough at sensing things," Sanji shrugged at the compliment. He wouldn't admit to being that exceptional with the other two forms. He had never actually knocked down a group of people with his will alone. "How the hell is my haki going to be powerful enough to restrain that thing?"

"Because you will be drawing it from others, that is where your exceptional use of Kenbunshoku will come in handy."

"Come again?" Sanji was sure he had just heard wrong. He was to draw it from others, like one would draw water from a well?

"Don't worry, you have the ability, you just haven't tapped into it yet, and I will instruct you on the many ways of doing this." They stepped back into the bedroom and the door slid closed behind them. His father stopped short to light his own smoke, "We can absorb simply by placing a hand on the person. You will be able to tell how much you can take without harming the person or taking too much. You'll have to keep your own haki maxed at all times in order to keep her down."

"And do I walk around shaking hands with everyone on a daily basis?" Sanji didn't want to take anything from anyone. It wasn't right to unknowningly draw out someone's strength without telling them. "Don't you think that is a tad bit cruel?"

"No, think of the consequences if you don't do it but don't worry. There is a way for you to only need to take it from three or four people, less depending on who the person is." The man sat down on the made bed. "You will take a few spouses. The easiest way is to take it from them during sex, especially during orgasm. Their inhibitions are down and haki is a byproduct of a person's senses and during sex everything is heightened and aware. Hearing, smell, tas…"

"I get it, it's easier to get it from someone during sex." There was also a lot of touching or there should be in his opinion. Sanji frowned at the mention of several spouses, "I'm not marrying a bunch of women, forget it. I refuse to use them for this. I'm not having that on my conscious."

"Your mother knew what she was getting into when I wed her. She understood that I needed more than one spouse, I did my best to treat her well. This has been the best way and the tradition has been passed down through the generations."

"A tradition that all the nobles think they are entitled to it seems. I'm still not taking a bunch of wives to use for this." Sanji would not use a lady like that. He would not expect them to become a piece of ass in order to do his duty.

"No, you can take on a few husbands. I'm told that your tastes might lean more towards that way as of late."

"That too is none of your damn business. My sexual tendencies are my business and you don't get to discuss it, dammit." Sanji didn't want him talking about what he might like. The point was that he wasn't going to get a wife. "Besides, I don't know of three men that I can propose to."

"Being a smartass will get you nowhere. I was actually pleased to learn that your preference leaned more towards the stronger of our species. Males generally have thrice the haki as a female. You'd probably only have to have sex every other day or so if you choose the right ones. Also, since you are so delicate about hurting the sensitivities of the fairer sex, men are better for you."

"I still don't see how finding three males willing to let me draw from them is going to happen. I'd be lucky to find one, much less more than two." The idea of eventually sleeping with a strange male made his gut ache but it was a better solution than using some kind hearted lady. Men did have stronger dispositions and wouldn't be as prone to being hurt emotionally. "Even if I agreed to this, what about my plans on leaving for a while? I will not take over until you are on your deathbed, Old Man."

"I'm not that old yet and I said I would agree to that. You will simply have to take them with you when you go on your little trip. You needing some prospects as husband material was something I already had my people working on. I took the liberty of rounding up some possible candidates for you to look over."

"You did what!" That was admitting that he had known all along that Sanji would agree. Sanji had the strong need to see if he could land a blow before his father beat his ass like an errant child.

"I said I took the liberty of selecting some possible candidates for you to choose from. Of course, I could not select anyone undesirable. Your three spouses will know of your responsibilities and I cannot trust this to just anyone. I have selected some that will do what is best in the government's behalf and yours, of course. Don't worry, your cousin has made sure that they are all fitting for the role."

"Great, I can't wait to meet them." He could only imagine what kind of men had been chosen for him. Military dogs that had a bit of haki, he wasn't looking forward to this. "I refuse to bend over for someone that I am not attracted to."

"So that is your preference?"

Dammit, that wasn't what he had meant. Sanji couldn't believe he had admitted to that. Hell, he had no idea what part he'd play in the bedroom. Sex with a man would be a new experience with him, he had no idea if he'd want to bottom or top. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, the wedding will take place within a week once you've selected and until your training is complete, you will stay here."

"Great, but I get to deliver a message to my nakama to let them know something." Sanji felt the relief at the nod of agreement. If he was going to be stuck here for a year, he had to tell them something. "Now, before you take me to see these candidates, you will tell me where you have taken Tralfalgar Law."

"Don't worry, he is safe and nearby. I kept him in case you wanted to consider him as a possible spouse."

"I can't do that!" Sanji shouted, angry because it was true. He would never ask Law to give up his crew to hang around to be used for sex. "He has a crew and he would never agree to this."

"But he already has." His father smiled, obviously enjoying the dismay. "Well, he wasn't informed of some facts but when I informed him that you would be staying and that you would be taking several husbands for reasons that couldn't be disclosed yet, he asked that I allow him to be one of the people you were allowed to consider, I agreed."

.

.

.

.

.

The wine was getting warmer the longer Hawk-eye Mihawk stared at the summons in his hand. When it had been delivered via a pigeon he hadn't been sure what to expect upon seeing the official seal of the Vinsmoke. The rumored leader of Germa 66, what did the man want with him? He tried not to worry about the affairs of those in a higher position than himself. As long as he kept to himself and did what was needed when asked, they didn't bother with him.

Curious he had opened it to see what they could possibly say to him. It was a polite order to arrive at a location for a meeting, they had need of his assistance. What kind of assistance? He wasn't an assassin and his responsibilities were pretty clear cut and dry. Why did they need his talents? It wasn't really a direct order from the government, just a branch of it. Yet if he hadn't come, would he be reprimanded? He had to admit that he was interested.

After showing the invite to the guards at the dock, they had brought him through the town to the main estate. He wasn't the only one called in then left to cool his heels in the place. There was a total of nine others in there with him. They were told that the man himself was in a meeting with another and would see to them shortly. If not for how disrespectful it would appear, he would walk out. At least they had decent drink for them to sip on. The food wasn't that terrible either, as long as he wasn't sitting at the other end where someone had left his manners at the door.

"How much longer must we wait?" A brusque looking male with red hair shifted his foot again to knock some more clumped dirt onto the table.

"Remove your feet," As a long standing member of the marines, minus the short time he'd been on their bad side, Rob Lucci was used to horrible manners. So some people had a bitch for a mother, this man definitely came from bad stock. The beard was in dire need of a good wash and the clothes reeked of cheap booze. What exactly did this one do in the government?

"Whatever, pretty boy. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Of course they did. Mihawk figured the idiot was the only one that wasn't aware that he was the man about to die. He recognized several of the people here, three of them were captains. The sulking bald man in the corner was from CP3, all weaklings in his opinion. The fifth was the obnoxious idiot that he had never seen before. Three were complete unknowns, position and names, all blondes. The last was the brunette sitting next to the one about to lose his limbs. This one he knew, for a brief period the man had been on a list issued by the government. That was before the man had been picked up by CP0. In total only two of the people here would give him a decent fight. "Kill him after the meeting has concluded."

If the meeting didn't begin shortly, there would be one less participant. Lucci felt his patience slipping away like a landslide when a chunk of dirt flew upwards to plop into the water he had been sipping on. To test everyone further, the crude man grinned before allowing a massive passing of gas with enough force for the sound to echo beneath the table. Would it be looked down on if he were to take out the person? How high ranking could he be?

Mihawk smirked hearing the cracking sound and the confusion on everyone else's face when the uncouth man fell back and began rolling around on the floor in pain. Good way to get rid of someone without actually drawing blood. The sharp tap to the laranyx would do the trick and if they didn't get him help within minutes, whomever it was would be dead.

"Milord, something is wrong with this man." The connecting door slid open and the woman that had told them to wait patiently came inside. Strolling behind her was the one that had called them, one of the elders. The man that was also the head of the Vinsmoke family and their host.

"I saw it, if he couldn't dodge then he is worthless anyways, get rid of him. I think these nine will suffice. He also put dirt on the table, young people have no manners these days."

Finally, Lucci was ready to see what mission they had for him. As long as it wasn't as boring as the last two he had gone on. He had returned and accepted this position in order to be of some use.

"Close the door behind yourself," the man waved off the three that were dragging the dying man out of the room. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. There were actually fifty summons sent out but seeing as you were the first ten, I mean nine, to show you have proven yourself to be the most loyal. So I will get down to the reason I have summoned you all here."

It better be good since they had been dragged all of the way out here. Mihawk hated coming all this way, it better be important. He didn't see any other of the warlords here. Why would the man need all of them? He alone was sufficient to do whatever was needed.

"I've called you here because I am looking for suitable candidates for my son. Upon my retirement in a few years he will be officially taking over some of my responsibilities. As is our custom, it is time for him to choose his spouses, and I have taken it upon myself to select those that may be suitable."

Spouse? Lucci leaned back in the chair and wondered how the man had known that he could be a 'candidate.' The man hadn't picked out women for a man, which was very simple, that was usually done by breeding and beauty. For a man to be picked out for a man, shouldn't he make sure that the candidates were at least bi-sexual first? Was everyone here a candidate or was the old man simply hoping that at least one of them wouldn't mind being with his son?

Figures, this was a match-making meeting. Mihawk grabbed the bottle of wine, starting to lose interest in the entire proceedings. Why the hell would they think that he would agree to settle down with anyone? He wasn't the type and the man had said spouses, it meant sharing this person with others. Nobles and their traditions, having multiple partners was absurd. This son wouldn't be able to handle more than two spouses, not if the men chosen were healthy. Men were naturally territoritial and jealous. Why the hell share your lover for the chance to live a cushy lifestyle?

"Before you agree to offer yourself as a candidate, I must warn you now that this will not be a chance for you to enjoy a rich and carefree lifestyle. My son will be taking over most of my affairs which will put him in a dangerous position. Any that agree will also be taking it upon themselves to accept the responsibility of his well-being. On average I deal with at least two assassination attempts on my life a week. It will also be some time before he takes over and I have agreed to his request to travel before that time comes. You would be expected to remain at his side at all times to keep him safe. Being my heir will put him in extra danger and not to mention the normal dangers of being out on the seas these days. My enemies will most likely try to target him, so take that in mind before you agree. Because if my son dies, so do you."

Agreeing to be at the heir's side would put one in a very dangerous position. Lucci contemplated what it would entail. Being the son's spouse would put him in a higher position than he was now. Not only would he have the chance to fight but he thrived on challenge. It would be interesting to see exactly what kind of enemies would come for the boy. The idea of sharing was something he'd have to work around but it wasn't like he had any emotional attachments to this person.

That could be interesting. Mihawk was curious as to what kind of enemies the older man had. This son would be in a lot of danger the moment it was announced that he would one day be filling his father's role. His life would be in constant danger even before he took over. Playing bodyguard might not be too boring. If this son wanted to travel, it meant he probably wasn't the kind to want to sit home all of the time. Being tied down wouldn't suit him if he had to remain indoors at all times. There was nothing saying that they couldn't take their spouse out every once in a while. Yet if the father had to seek out candidates, did it mean that the boy couldn't find someone willing to wed him? Was it because of his personality or his looks?

"Now," Vinsmoke was still speaking. "There are a few more minor details but those will only be discussed once the two have been chosen. Before you remain in your seats, remember that if you are chosen, you will have to share him with two others and you are accepting the responsibility of his safety. If you aren't willing to accept these terms then I suggest that you get the hell out of my house."

"Wait, before we agree, shouldn't we be allowed to see him? I for one can deal with those two stipulations, I can even put up with him if he has a nasty attitude but I'm not marrying someone if he's a fucking dog." One of the captains brought up what most were thinking.

"Of course, he is on his way in. He's been watching these proceedings and he will be in shortly. I'm sure no one will have an issue with his appearance," they should be more concerned about his temper. "Ah, here they come now."

Sanji felt like popping a female for the first time in his life. He wanted to speak to Law, not do this right now. He had watched the men on the monitor, even recognized three of them but he wasn't ready to pick one, much less two. The entire time this assistant had been prattling in his ears, showing him files of each candidate. Their military background, their assets, and what made them suitable. She had even tried to give her opinion on their downstairs package, saying she could tell just by looking at a man. Now he was being directed into the lion's den and he felt like a fat, fuzzy bunny.

"Hey, isn't that a Strawhat?"

Yep, this was going to suck big time. Sanji sent daggers at the old man for putting him on display like this. Why did he have to pick today? Was this the fucker's way of making sure he didn't renege on their agreement? Dammit, only four of those men didn't make him want to gouge out his eyes. Couldn't his cousin have made sure they were attractive also? He had to want to fuck them in order to draw from them.

That was one of them. Lucci had only been close enough to get a glimpse of the pirate for a matter of moments on the train years ago. The father was right, none could possibly find fault in the boy's appearance. Hell, he was very attractive and this was the prize the man was offering up. Married life to someone of nobility, a high-rank in the military, and a beautiful spouse to enjoy, so no one bothered to depart the room.

"Seems they are all willing, now you get to choose, Son."

"Thanks," did he have to make it sound like he was picking out dessert? Sanji didn't want to pick but he wouldn't be allowed to speak to Law if he didn't. He also wouldn't put it past his old man to pick three for him and then send Law back. Dammit, if the other captain had really said he'd do it, then Sanji wasn't going to take three strangers. Most likely Law didn't know everything and had said it for a chance to remain behind and help him out of this entire situation.

Who did he want? He had to actually do it right because he was going to be stuck with them for a while. Damn government lackeys, willing to do anything for a bit of power. Okay, so it would have to be two of the four that he found to be physically appealing. If he was going to have to do the sex, he didn't want to have his stomach turn every time. Why did two of them have to be men he had encounters with in the past? He doubted that either remembered him or even cared. There was no way the swordsman recalled the brief time he had been nearby and he'd only seen the other man once for a total of two minutes before he'd had his ass handed to him on that train.

What was the blonde looking for? Mihawk was surprised that one of the infamous pirates had turned out to be son to such a political figure. This was the cook Roronoa had compared his own culinary skills to. The name was Sanji and why would the pirate abandon his life at sea to return home and get married? There was little chance he'd be selected.

One would definitely by the warlord. Sanji noticed that he was the only one here and he hadn't left. Hawk-Eye Mihawk was really the only one that he knew anything about. The marimo had spoken of his former sensei on several occasions to leave a decent enough impression of the man. Zoro said he was a bit hard around the edges but had a sense of honor. From the talk, Sanji didn't think the man would be the kind to be abusive or purposely cruel to a spouse. Not to mention from what he could tell, the only one that came close to his old man was the swordsman. He could practically taste the power that was oozing off of the man, he would do. In the looks department, he was one of the better looking ones in the room. "Mihawk, would do."

"Excellent choice, and the second?"

That was a tough one. Sanji let his gaze go between two others, both brunettes as well. Damn, he must have a thing for tall, dark, and handsome, because the blonde looked to have a sweeter demeanor but he found the former male from CP9 to be hotter. They were close from what he could sense but his gut was telling him that he didn't need someone sweet. That was the man that had almost defeated his captain at one time and was also a devil user. While Mihawk was without a doubt the stronger of the two, the other had a more dangerous aura. He couldn't recall what Robin had once called him but that was going to be his second choice. No one could accuse him of taking the easy route. He didn't want to be rude and call the man, You!

"Rob Lucci, formerly CP9, now of CP0, he would do nicely. Is he your second choice?" His father had noticed his lingering gaze.

"He'll do," it should be a crime to pick ones spouse out like they would a side of beef. "It's done, so where is he?"

"Patience, before you are allowed to speak with any of your potential grooms, I must have my own little meeting with them. In the meantime, you will be taken to clean up and prepare for dinner."

That meant Law should be one of the potential grooms. Sanji would hold the man at his word, "then I'll see you at dinner."

.

.

.

A/N: For those that aren't sure about the haki terms or I got my info wrong:

Busoshoku : is the fighting haki

Haoshoku: is the conquerer's haki

Kenbunshoku: is the sensory haki

Anyways, the next chapter should be up in a week or so. Hope you enjoyed this one. I'm still going with the blonde elder as being his dad, I saw an awesome vid on the speculation on who Sanji's brothers are. But either way, I'm not going into their identities for this fic, just go with that they are not home and are unavailable. I'm also going with the assumption that the WG used the three weapons since they won that war centuries ago, had to since the lost dynasty was lost.

Another mention, at the start Mihawk and Lucci are doing it out of duty/mission. OKay, Lucci more so for the prospect of what it entails. I am developing the plot, the smut will come soon enough. Stay with me, please and review.


	4. Secrets and Suggestions

A/N : Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I had it done but I had to get in the mood to edit. I live with assholes! Was also worried that one of our dogs would die. She got into either nephew's or my sister's boyfriend's Dip, chewed tobacco. No, the assholes are grown men and neither know how to clean up after themselves. Within an hour she was shaking horribly, could barely breath, poor thing couldn't even walk she was spasming so bad, and she was drooling all over the place. Finally, she was able to puke. What has me pissed is I told my sister, it is from eating the tobacoo, nicotene is a poison. They use it in misquito repellent for fuck's sake and the dog ate a good bit. She is better this morning but my sister is such a dumb ass she is trying to say she ate bad food. WTF! Okay rant over.

Related to the fic, I'm currently working on the next chapter of this. I also have the next chapter to Deadly mostly done and need to just edit it a bit. I think I got a review and also a pm about whether or not I'm going to do the zoro/sanji. Yes, I got the idea worked out and a bit of the first chapter done but it will be a while before I get that up and going. Going to try to get Deadly completed and a good bit of this fic done before starting. Or you never know, I might get in a major ZoSan mood one day and start typing.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

.

.

.

Chapter Four

Carlos laughed seeing the three choices standing before him inside the bedroom. Seeing the three made him glad that he hadn't passed the test. To have that kind of responsibility could destroy a person and he didn't think he could remain faithful to just three people. He'd be happy that it was his little cousin doing the hard work while he would be the one to take over the actual business part of the family. "Gentlemen, our host has gracefully asked that I give you three a quick run down of what will be expected of you. He sends his regards but he hasn't seen his son in over a decade so he asks that you forgive them both for not being present for this little meeting."

That meant Sanji was alright and somewhere in the estate with his father. Law kept his gaze from straying to the two men standing next to him. Those were the other two that had been selected for Sanji? What he could gather from the earlier talk with the father was that Sanji would be forced to marry three due to tradition and something about duty. When the man had coyly added that Sanji was free to choose any husbands he wanted, Law had known that it was his one and only chance to speak out. He could chance being returned or ask to be considered in order for a chance to remain behind and help Sanji. If going along with this noble wedding was the only way to remain close, he would do so. Pity, the other two chosen would be tough opponents if it came down to a fight.

"This is where you instruct us on the other half of our duty as a spouse?" Mihawk wondered why they were meeting in a bedroom of all places. Couldn't they be informed of this in a less personal setting? He knew how to fuck.

"No, this is necessary. Before we continue, I am to ask to make sure that each of you is absolutely ready to accept marriage to his son and will do what is requested of you by your government and your spouse." Carlos almost hoped one of them said no, just so he could get the chance to kill one of them.

"We didn't walk out of the room," Lucci reminded him. Well, two of them hadn't, the former warlord hadn't been present at all. Was his case special since he had been pre-selected? Did the former Strawhat have some kind of pre-existing relationship with the pirate captain?

"Very well," Carlos walked over to the statuette and opened the hidden doorway. "What you are about to be told is of the upmost classified information, so any hint that you are leaking information, you will be put on a list."

Assassins. Law wondered if what they were about to be shown had anything to do with why Sanji was agreeing to this entire wedding. He hadn't gone through with the previous match, would this one be any different?

"Follow, please." Carlos entered to lead them down the spiral staircase. "You were told that his safety is a top priority and you are about to be informed as to why. The Vinsmoke lineage is very important and Sanji is needed to ensure the continued safety of our way of life. At the end of this hallway is a weapon, one that has been kept contained for centuries."

What did a weapon have to do with Sanji getting married? Law took the rear, preferring not to be close to the asshole that had taken him. The cuffs were gone but they knew he wouldn't just vanish on them. They had offered him his freedom and he had declined on his own. He would see what was going on before making any hasty decisions and he still needed to see Sanji.

"What is that smell?" Lucci crinkled his nose and saw that he was the only one that was being afflicted by the scent. It stank of stale piss and burnt wax, it was almost too powerful. Heightened senses were sometimes a pain. It was nice to know that the one that had picked him to wed smelt strongly of cinnamon, tobacco, and something soft that didn't belong on a man.

"That's right, you're a Zoan type, this part of the arrangement might suck for you." Carlos smirked at the disgusted look. The elevator was heading down, "Your senses must be strong even for your kind, the glass is over ten feet thick, and there are no air vents between. We once tried scented candles but she didn't take kindly to the method. What you smell is a remnant from long ago, a beast. She is a weapon that was captured at the end of the war."

"Amazing," Mihawk spotted the large head that lifted at the sound of their arrival. Would it attack? It was some kind of dragon hybrid, but it was huge. That explained why this place had been built on such a large island. "Is she tame?"

"No, not really, only those directly descendant from her original master have the ability to keep her docile. Without someone to imprint upon her, you can imagine the devastation she could cause. Currently the head of the family is the one keeping her from breaking that glass and seeing how we taste." Carlos was sure the beast would love to rip him apart. She didn't care for his presence at all.

"She doesn't like you," Lucci knew bloodlust when he smelt it and the hate was glowing in the crimson eyes. That weapon was a living force of mass destruction, it wasn't something to try to tame. "Why hasn't the government put it down?"

"They can't, for centuries they have tried to find a means to penetrate her hide, but they can't. No amount of fire power can make a scratch and even blades have no effect. Poison isn't possible, to do so it would have to go in the food, and she smelt it out. I was told that they tried to starve her some decades ago. That ended in the hold breaking when she got too hungry and a few villages paid the price. That route wasn't taken again once she was back under control. " Carlos wanted to speed things up. "As to address the issue of your upcoming nuptials, there is a reason he was asked to select three. Sanji is the next in line to take over the responsibility of keeping her."

"You expect that little blonde to contain that thing?" Lucci had to admit that even he was intimidated and a bit frightened about being so close to it. That wasn't an opponent, that was suicide.

"Yes, he has the ability to take over. It takes a lot of energy to keep the connection to her strong but as a Vinsmoke, your soon to be bride has the uncanny ability to take trace amounts of energy from others. You three will keep him alive because if he is killed then there will be no one else to handle her when the old man can no longer do so. You will also have to allow Sanji to take what he needs from you."

"Energy from a spouse, is he an incubus?" Mihawk had once heard about one, years ago. The male had the ability to absorb energy while fucking. If it was able to be done just by a simple touch, then they could have been hired as simple guards. If they were to wed then it made the arrangement more personal, so there was a reason for it.

"No, he doesn't suck out your life force, just your haki, and it will never be enough to actually kill you. He could take it simply by touching but from what I've been told, transfer during intimacy is the best method. It will be a few years before he has to take over, so he has plenty of time to master the technique."

The smell was getting to him. Lucci put his position the furthest he could from the glass. Did they have to continue standing here while talking? As if reading his thoughts their guide hit the button to begin their return upwards. Couldn't the rest of it be explained in the bedroom?

"When is the wedding to take place?" Mihawk inquired once it reached the top. He had a few things to do before he made a permanent move anywhere. No doubt once he committed to this, he would be busy. It was a babysitting mission, with a few nice perks. He didn't mind, it was a purpose, and his skills would come in handy. He had to admit that the former pirate was very attractive.

"I believe in the morning, you'll have to get the details later. Sanji will need to remain here for the time being. If you have anything to do after the event, I suggest doing it and returning as soon as you are able. He will need to begin training and you will be needed here." Carlos escorted them out and back into the bedroom. "A bedroom has already been prepared for his and your use."

"When may I speak to him?" Law wanted to talk to him before the wedding. This was all happening fast and Sanji had to be concerned and stressed. What was the cook planning? If they wanted to take the chance to escape, it would have to be tonight.

"In approximately an hour or so," Carlos was ready to leave the three. "I will show you to the room, then take you down so you may receive dinner. He'll be up later this evening. I'm sure you three are wanting to speak to him, but try not to get too loud, my room is right down the hall from his."

"Did you fill them in?" Their host came from the open balcony, a cigar dangling from his mouth. The head of the family eyed the three that had been shown the government's most kept secret. "Good, now that you are aware of the responsibility my son will soon be burdened with, you can understand the magnitude of your own."

"And he has accepted this?" Law knew Sanji would feel coerced to accept. He had a big heart and would think of others before himself. What of his dreams, what of his nakama?

"He has," the father didn't look appeased however. "However, he has forced me to agree a small stipulation once he has completed his training. My son wishes to fulfill some foolish dream of his, which will take him away for an undetermined amount of time. It will most likely be putting him back on the Grand Line and away from where he is safest. Here you will have the assistance of those loyal to me, as well as the government to keep him safe. Once he has left this compound, he will be in even greater danger. This is where you three will have to make sure that no harm comes to him. I have been informed that he is a skilled fighter in his own right but even the strongest can fall."

"What of your next generation?" Mihawk wanted to know what happened after. Once the son was too old, who would replace him? Who would be the next to take over the operation? "We are all male, what of an heir?"

"I will simply hire a female fitting to undergo the procedure to carry another heir for him. When the time comes I will see this done and give him the children to raise. If you'd like the doctor could even see to it that the child comes from Sanji and yourself."

"You mean tampering with gene-splicing," Law snapped. What kind of asshole would do that? That could cause complications to the fetus and it wasn't natural. He knew that Sanji wouldn't agree to that.

"Not at all, when it was discovered that I could no longer impregnate a female, he simply experimented with a few tests. He has found a way to take an unfertilized egg and clean it, able to erase all genetic markers, think of it as a clean slate. He was going to use some of my sperm and Carlos there to create a child. Sadly, I'm completely sterile so it wasn't possible."

So the head of the Vinsmoke family was shooting blanks. Law was glad to hear of it. If Sanji had left home then the man couldn't be very fatherly. A child made from him and the cook, the idea had merit, but that was something to worry about later. First, he needed to speak to Sanji to see what they were going to do. If the plan was to try to run, he'd do what he could to get them out. If the plan was to do as the father asked, he'd have to accept that he'd be sharing the one he wanted with two others.

Law let his gaze go to the other two males. Later he'd accuse the blonde of having a thing for dark and dangerous men. The few times he'd been in Mihawk's presence he was sure he'd be able to get along with him. What about the other? Something rubbed him the wrong way when it came to Rob Lucci. The man had an air about him that was not only dangerous but explosive. It almost reminded him of Zoro, was it bloodlust? What had they been dragged into?

.

.

.

.

.

How much longer? Sanji leaned back further in the recliner, enjoying the peace and quiet after a disastrous dinner. The old man had insisted that the wedding be in the morning and that he 'consummate' it immediately. After half an hour of bitching, he had agreed to go through with the wedding but he would not consummate it with all three of them that night.

At least the room they had put him in was nice. The décor was expensive and soft, but why the hell were there five dressers in the room? Did they really expect his husbands to remain here with him at all times? That would explain the freakishly huge bed and the twelve pillows. There was a small dining table with four chairs, a couch next to the recliner he was enjoying. Both were facing the fireplace that was lit. There was a private bathroom off to the right, it was nice to know he wouldn't have to share.

The idea of having people around him constantly made him nervous. He might be able to handle Law for an extended period of time but two others, two that he had picked. Three that were taking their sweet ass time enjoying a dinner that had to suck. The food that had been prepared had been dry, overcooked, and tasteless. If he remained there was no way he was going to allow the chef to cook for him, or those that were staying here with him.

How much longer before they came back to the room. He was sure Law was waiting to speak to him about what was going on. He had to figure out what to tell his nakama, what to say to Law and the other two. Had they been told the reason he needed a spouse? How did they feel about becoming a babysitter? The idea of having them around made him feel weak and inadequate. He could take care of himself but his father didn't seem to think so. The only reason he had agreed to the three male spouses was of how horrible the idea of using some sweet, innocent lady made him feel like shit. The men knew what they were getting into and none of them were meek or gentle. He wouldn't have to worry about them getting distressed because he had to take on more than one lover. He needed to get some sleep, to forget everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

The door finally opened to the room but only one person stepped inside to join him. It was the one person he had been waiting for. Sanji couldn't prevent his heartbeat from increasing. He hadn't thought he'd see the surgeon again under these circumstances. This wasn't how they were supposed to meet up and he had no idea what he should say. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

That was not what he wanted to hear. Law took in the stiff posture that wasn't the least bit relaxed in the recliner. The other two prospects had asked for a separate bedroom for tonight. "I got myself dragged into this when I allowed myself to be taken. Should I not be apologizing since they used my safety as a means to get you here?"

"No, if not you, they would have found someone else. If not for who I am, you would still be with your crew. You're only here because my cousin discovered that I like you and you feel indebted to hang around because of Luffy. I'm sure I can convince Carlos to take you back if you want." Sanji didn't want him to leave but he didn't expect him to stay either.

"Send me back? Am I to return and tell your nakama that I left you here? I believe I have already accepted a position as your spouse." Law planned on returning long enough to speak to both of their nakama. "Or do we figure out a plan to leave before dawn?"

"You know I can't, he told you, didn't he?" Sanji sighed at the nod, so Law knew. "Then you know why I can't leave yet. I got to remain here for a while, it is no longer a matter of what I want. I have to do what is right."

"Even if it means giving up your freedom?" Law wanted him to realize what it meant if he stayed. If they didn't return, then Sanji would have to get married. If he left, then Sanji would have to find a third, and he'd lose whatever chance he could have.

"I will be giving up most of it," Sanji knew what he had to do. "That is why I can't ask you to stay behind. I will have you taken back because we both know you don't really want to be here. Your crew is probably concerned with your disappearance. All I will ask in return is that you speak to Luffy and the others, let them know that I can't come back right now. Just tell them that my father is ill and that I need to remain here for a while."

"I will inform them of his failing health when I go to speak to them. However, I have arranged for your cousin to take me there after the wedding. After hearing the circumstances, I'm sure your nakama would understand if they were able to be told. If you are set on remaining then I will as well. I believe your nakama would feel much better knowing that I remain with you."

"You don't have to do this," Sanji didn't want him to stay because of the relationship they both had with Luffy. "If you don't leave then you will be one of the three that I have to wed. You do realize what that entails, what it will mean for us?"

"It means I'll have to share you with two others, two you have selected. I understand that at some point you will have to start taking over your father's responsibilities. Or was your family remiss in leaving something out?" Law already knew what he had to do if he stayed.

"That isn't what I meant," Sanji sat forward in the seat. "I'm referring to us being together in a relationship. I can't ask you to leave your crew to babysit me. You'll be allowed to leave for a few days but that is all. After that it could be a year or longer before you can do anything else besides concern yourself with me."

"I'm aware," Law already knew the details and what was going to be asked of him. He had already decided on what he'd do about his crew. If he stayed he couldn't ask them to wait around for his return, not for this. It was his crew or Sanji, his crew would be just fine without him.

"Did you see it?" Had they been shown the family secret? Did the three know what was really at stake? Sanji pushed up from the chair to stand, "Where are the others? They didn't want to come to the room?"

"I politely insisted that I be given a chance to speak with you. They sleep elsewhere tonight," Law refrained from saying that the idea had been the warlord's idea and they had both gotten Rob Lucci to agree that only one needed to spend the evening with their intended 'bride'. Seeing as he had the closer relationship with the other pirate, he was the likely choice. "During dinner I had a civilized conversation with the two you picked."

"And?" What did they have to say? Sanji wasn't shocked that all three had been able to sit down and converse. Each one had a level a maturity that most of his own nakama lacked. Only Robin came close to the maturity of the three males he'd selected and that was probably one of the reasons he'd felt inclined to pick the two he had. Tales via complaints from the marimo led him to know that Mihawk was a serious individual. The other, Rob Lucci, had been the true leader of CP9, not that fucking idiot with a beat-in face.

"We each have our reasons for accepting the role as your spouse. I believe theirs tend to lean towards the danger you'll be in. You're going to be high-maintenance and I believe they see it as a challenge. They don't know you well enough to know that you can take care of yourself from most threats and if anything will be challenging it will be dealing with your temper." Law tried to prevent his mouth from twitching at the insulted expression. Marriage meant a domesticated union between the four, centered around the blonde. The main concern that had been stressed is the health and welfare of their spouse.

"I don't have a temper," he was a very pleasing person. Sanji didn't want to hear that shit. He could take care of himself and he wasn't that hard to live with. "Discuss anything else?"

"In a way, I was asked to inquire as to your preferences seeing as you will be using us eventually once you take over your father's duties." Law was curious as well but he had been interested for a while. It was enough to know that Sanji was open to a same sex relation, one with himself mainly. He had thought they'd have time to figure out the aspects of anything physical between them. He knew what he liked but that didn't mean Sanji would prefer to bottom.

"What do you mean preference?" What did they want to know and wasn't that something that should be discussed between all of them? "Shouldn't we have a discussion on preferences when all of us are present?"

"No, they didn't want to embarrass you." Law didn't complain about the lighting up in the room. "The men your cousin all brought were either bi-sexual or homo-sexual, but he didn't check to see exactly what their preferences were. The ass probably didn't think that was important as long as they were willing to be with another male. Do you realize that the three you are to wed in the morning all prefer to top?"

"So what the hell does that mean?" Sanji hadn't thought about that when he had picked them out. What they might like had never crossed his mind. His mind hadn't thought to wonder if the men liked to top or bottom.

"I'm marrying you, the other two are marrying YOU." Law took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not agreeing to be with either of those men, only you. I might be willing to compromise if you decide that you also prefer to top."

"You'd compromise?" That was considerate of him. Sanji couldn't believe he was standing in a room discussing having sex with the surgeon. "I don't know what I'll like to be honest with you. You know I've never had any kind of experience with another male. You said you're willing to compromise, why do I get the feeling that it is a warning?"

"Zoro-ya was right, you never do things the easy way. You picked two very dominant and aggressive men to wed. They are strictly seme, they are not the kind to bottom. Three dominant husbands, you'll have a lot to deal with."

"Are you kidding? I'm more concerned about what my old man wants me to do. You saw it. What happens if I fail? What if I fuck up one day? What if he's dead and I can't contain her? What about after me? Who takes over after I am gone?" Doing this would be placing a lot of responsibility on him.

"Don't stress yourself over that. Your old doesn't strike me as the kind to do things half-assed. He won't let you take over until you are ready. We can worry about the future when it gets closer. Don't worry about your nakama either, I will speak to them." Law didn't want him to get too stressed, it had to be tough knowing so much was riding on you. In a span of a day Sanji had gone from a carefree pirate to someone of great importance. It didn't matter if the rest of the world never knew of his sacrifice, it didn't change the fact that Sanji would soon hold the safety of millions in his hands. "You should try to get some rest, the wedding is tomorrow."

"Cute, I've already told my old man I'm not having a night full of consummating." Sanji reached for his tie, he was tired. He would have to ask Law to bring back his belongings or he'd have nothing to wear.

"Then who will you consummate with? You do realize that you will have to consummate your vows with at least one of us, don't you? Or the marriage will not be legal." Law shrugged off his coat after discarding his shoes.

"Then I guess you'll just have to be the one to instruct me on what it takes to be bottom, because I'm not fucking someone I've never had a conversation with." The jacket was placed on the chair across Law's coat. The removal of his shirt was done in haste, he wanted to get in bed before the conversation got too real.

Instruct? More like show him the pleasures of being on the bottom. He could show him that being the submissive partner could be even more enjoyable than taking the top. Law unbuttoned his own jeans, "Shall we begin your schooling tonight or wait until after the wedding?"

The soft laughter wasn't the answer the captain was asking for but Sanji had to laugh. He couldn't help it, the way it had been asked, it wasn't even the least bit romantic or sexual. It did make him feel better, to ease some of the tension that weighed heavy on his mind. "It's a generous offer and I won't say I'm not tempted. How about we get some sleep instead?"

"If that is what you want," Getting down into boxers, Law climbed on the opposite side of the bed. All four of them could lay down with plenty of room to stretch out. Having seen the blonde in similar attire already, he still felt his gaze drawn to the pale chest. "Would you take offense if I were to tell you that I want to be your first?"

"No, I was already planning on asking you to be the one to spend the night with me tomorrow. If I got to be intimate with anyone, I'd rather it be you." Sanji got comfortable underneath the covers. Talking about the wedding made it feel too real, "I think I'll feel much better after getting some sleep. Try to stay on your side of the bed, we aren't married yet."

.

.

.

A/N: Okay, I didn't think a romantic night was really called for here. I don't think Sanji would be in that kind of mood, he's had a stressful day. I was also asked about Lucci's pigeon Hattori, he is around, he just wasn't allowed in the meeting.

Next chapter: The wedding, a group discussion, and nuptial bliss. Please review for me.


	5. Author's Note

This is not an update, so sorry, I am posting this to my most active fics so no one has to message me or to wonder why I won't be updating for another two weeks or so. Yesterday, I got into a bit of an accident. I'm fine but my left arm is in a sling, arm is swollen and bruised. Been instructed to keep it in the sling for at least a week. As soon as I am able and feeling better I will get back on schedule, thank you for being patient.


	6. The Reception

A/N: I know, I know, it's been a while. I'm trying I swear. Shit going on in personal life making it hard to do much. Also working on a degree and dealing with lawsuit... Not suppose to say much on it, as advised by lawyer, I'll just say my arm injury came from a business' laziness. I'm working on the next chapter of this already, I got some of Deadly done but not complete. Please, bare with me here.

Also, while I remember, to answer a question in a review asking about the strength of everyone because of Carlos' desire and mindset of being able to kill one of the three possible grooms. As for power, Sanji's intuition was dead on (as far as my fic goes). As of this point in time, his father is the strongest. For our yummy couple, Mihawk is definitely the best and strongest. Between Law and Lucci, I honestly think Lucci would win if it is sheer strength and power, but Law is craftier and smarter. So between them two it would be hard to say, it would all depend on how the fight went in my opinion. They won't be fighting to the death in this fic so I'm not going to stress, just claim them to be about equal. Of course Sanji is right around their level too. But for the question about Carlos, he is a deluded asshat! He is good at his job as an assassin because of his devil fruit ability, nothing more. In a fair fight, he couldn't handle any of them but he's a trained killer, so he wouldn't exactly fight fair to begin with. In a fair fight, hell no, he would get his ass handed to him, but he isn't the type to play fair and he knows this and isn't ashamed.

Dislaimer: Don't own it

.

.

.

Chapter Five

Of the three grooms sitting at the table, Sanji had to admit to himself that all three were extremely handsome in their finery. The matching black tuxes were well-fitted considering they had been picked up at the local tailor on short notice. His own had been tailor-made before he woke up at dawn and a few adjustments were quickly made to make it perfect. The crisp white material was completely different than every other male in the grand hall, it made him stand out. In the church where he swore three different times to be loyal, faithful, and to cherish three different men, his attire had screamed out that his part in the ceremony was different than the rest. After listening to the three take oaths to be loyal, faithful, and obedient, he had allowed each to place a 'kiss' upon his cheek. He was positive more than half of the guests, none that he knew, had appreciated that he had kept all displays to a minimum.

At the glass table filled with an assortment of food sat himself with the three. His old man had left ten minutes prior to speak to a busty redhead, leaving him alone. The food had yet to be touched and no one had bothered to speak. Sanji really didn't know what to say to any of them. He could ask why each had decided to agree to the wedding, or ask what they expected to come from it.

"I will be leaving right after the festivities," Mihawk fingered the wine glass with apprehension. It was his least favorite brand but he was in need of something to drink. He wanted to speak of a few things before he departed. "There are a few matters I must tend to before I return."

"How long before you return?" Sanji asked because he figured it was the correct response to make. He didn't think all of them were clamoring to start spending every day with him.

"No more than two weeks," Mihawk was going to try and complete his tasks within that time frame. One major problem he had to see to was obtaining himself some suitable wine. It could take the staff weeks to procure what he liked and he would rather have his own brought in. "Just a run to retrieve some personal belongings."

"Before you rush off, I think we four need to discuss a things." Law pushed the plate further from his position. It earned him a look from their new spouse and he only shrugged at the reproachful gaze. It could be from his comment to the two others but he had thought about it all night and this morning. In order for this to work, they would have to have some kind of ground rules to follow. If they couldn't get along, it would be Sanji to take the brunt of all the arguments. They had to work together more than when it came to protecting their spouse.

"We will not discuss anything here," Sanji clenched his fist underneath the table. Not here where any could overhear what would be going on in his marriage. Even if his multiple partners wasn't cause for these nobles to bat an eye, all knew that he was a former Strawhat pirate, that was garnering enough attention alone. His personal business would remain personal, these asshats didn't deserve to know what he was doing. "All you three need to know is that I appreciate that you accepted this position but I will not tolerate any fighting, senseless bickering, or irritating behavior. Being professionals you should already know how to behave in a manner above that of a five-year old."

"Testy today?" Lucci retrieved a piece of the silverware, one of the six set aside for his use. His gaze fell onto a noble female sitting at the next table over, who was swapping each piece of cutlery as she ate different things from her plate. As long as the silverware was clean, he was going to use it.

"Do you want me to kick you in the face?" Sanji hissed low enough so only the three picked up on the threat. He wasn't testy, he was fucking petrified, and nervous as hell. Tonight was the night he would have to consummate his marriage with at least one of them. He could handle tempers and high-maintenance males, but the sex? The idea didn't disgust him but he had no idea what to expect, or what to do. He trusted Law to be patient with him and that was great but what about the other two? What happened when he would have to become intimate with them? "Don't glare at me, eat your damn food. It tastes like shit but you shouldn't waste it."

"Then you should try eating as well," Law pointed towards the untouched plate. He didn't think it safe that their bride had just threatened one with violence after claiming to not want them to indulge in it. "I'm sure we can settle things after everything has calmed and you've had time to adjust a bit."

"You sure you shouldn't be our bottom?" Lucci spoke directly to the captain. Why try to placate him? If they waited that long then nothing would get done. How could anyone adjust to having three spouses? There was bound to be some disagreement between them.

"I'm not the pussy," Law applauded himself for not flinching when the shoe came down hard on his foot. Instead of acknowledging the act of displeasure from the blonde, he gave the military toady the appropriate finger. "Why Sanji selected someone that lost so greatly to his captain, I am still confused about. What possible protection could you be when Sanji himself could take you?"

"Want to step outside?" That was almost three years ago and he hadn't been soundly beaten. Strawhat had been just as badly injured and the fight had been close. Lucci put the utensil down, the potato so hard it clanked. "We can get this over with quickly."

"Stand either of you and you will be receiving all of your meals from the main kitchen." Sanji dared them to stand. "I don't care if you don't like pirates and I don't give a shit if you don't like people that work for the government. I'm not in the mood to listen to senseless bickering."

"What are the sleeping arrangements for tonight?" Lucci gave up on trying to eat, the irritation didn't abate, ruining his appetite. He wouldn't allow either of the two husbands to think that his place was any less than their own. They would be sharing the responsibility of the son, he position was the same as the former captain's. In a fight his abilities were more than a match for Trafalgar Law. The only two in this room that could kill him would be his new father-in-law and the warlord.

"You sleep elsewhere," Law instructed hearing that the warlord would be leaving immediately after the celebration. He didn't want the other man in the room with them tonight. The marriage had to be consummated and if anyone did the deed, it would be him. It was only logical since he and Sanji had a relationship prior to the wedding. "I'm sure there is a spare bed in the barracks."

"And I'm sure there is a spot in the back of the building, right behind the large grey bin," A strand of hair fell forward when he reached for his wine glass. Lucci kept his gaze on the tattooed fingers, waiting for the slightest indication. He wouldn't be the first to attack, he knew how to follow orders.

"And a nice cardboard box set aside for the strays." Law seethed despite seeing the anger flash briefly in the dark eyes. If anyone was trash at this table, it was sitting on the other side. This wasn't the place for this discussion, they could discuss how soon the others could join them in the room at a later date.

"We were told that the marriage would have to be consummated tonight," Lucci repeated what Vinsmoke had made clear earlier today. Actually, the man had pulled he and Mihawk aside to instruct that at least one of them do the deed. Seeing as the warlord was departing to attend to some business, that left him to see it done. They had agreed to let them spend last night together but the situation had changed.

"It will be," Law stated the fact gladly. He would be the one consummating the marriage tonight. He would be Sanji's first and not someone he didn't know. "I'm spending the evening with him."

"We were informed that the room was large enough to house four," Mihawk took a swig of the cheap drink. He questioned mainly out of curiosity, it would be a pain if they had to constantly swap rooms due to lack of space. It would make things easier if they were together.

"It is, there is more than enough space for everyone." Sanji reassured the older male. At least one of them wasn't acting like a child. He had a feeling that he would have a constant migraine with the other two. One didn't like pirates and the other hated the military, it made for a rough start. Law was trying to insist on them being alone for his sake. The other two didn't realize that he had never been with a man. The most he had done was participate in an embrace, nothing close to what had to be done in a matter of hours. He was nervous but didn't dare admit it to anyone. He did want to take it slow but that option wasn't available to them and he wouldn't tell either of the two that he was a blushing virgin when it came to being a bottom for a man. He would have to take Law's word on the fact that Mihawk and Lucci were the type to prefer to be top. The arrangement would become fucked if he couldn't bring himself to accept being on bottom.

"Then I will move into the room tonight, or is there a reason I will be barred from our room?" Lucci threw the test on the table. Would the blonde have his choice pick in the marriage? Would he and Mihawk be pure bodyguards and emergency vessels? How would the former pirate deal with having three husbands?

Dammit, the asshole had just put him on the spot. Sanji tensed when even the warlord waited for his response. What he said now would dictate how their arrangement would proceed. If he made it clear that he preferred Law to be the main one in his bed then the other two would most likely keep their distance until needed. They would become his guards and occasional emergency fuck, but no more. He could now make it politely clear that he preferred only Law in his bed. It could work that way but at first he would need a lot of transferred Haki in order to deal with that … thing. He would be draining Law constantly and repeatedly. No doubt that the surgeon would allow it but that would leave his only friend here vulnerable and possibly feeling rather shitty. If his father suggested at least three then that was what he needed to keep them all at their best and without straining himself overdue.

Honestly, Sanji didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if he put one in front of the other. The other two had agreed to this, they too were giving up their lives for this. They were giving up just as much as himself and Law, if not more. He could say that he had some kind of affection for the other pirate and hopefully the affection was returned to some degree. The other two had just married a noble, they had to know what it meant. If they were caught being unfaithful, the penalty was severe. Sanji didn't think either was the type to break a vow, which was what they had just given him. He would now be their only means of sexual release. It would be wrong to make them wait until he was in dire need before touching them. Not to mention the tension and friction that would grow to stifle Law, grown from resentment because he had picked a favorite. No, picking a favorite wasn't right and he wouldn't do that to someone else. He would treat them all fairly despite any previous history. Sanji took a deep breath before answering, "You are welcome to join us in the room as of tonight."

"And I will move in immediately upon my return. I will require at least one dresser and a trunk for my belongings." Mihawk accepted the nod as understanding of his request. He wouldn't bring too much with him, he didn't own much. He also digested the announcement that had been made in that simple statement. It was a polite invitation into the private domain of their new spouse. So it wasn't going to be as he thought, surprising considering the two pirates had a history together. He would have accepted having a lesser role when it came to bedding the blonde. Not liking it was different than accepting it. Forcing any kind of intimacy wasn't pleasurable for either of them. Perhaps the blonde was sensible enough to handle three husbands.

"You'll probably be back with your belongings before I am able to fetch my own." Sanji wasn't sure how he was going to get his things. He would have to get his things off of the Sunny but how? As it was Law was going to have to inform his nakama that he wouldn't be coming back. When he could leave again, he would make sure to catch up with them to visit but his days of traveling with the crew were over.

"They are on the Strawhat ship?" Mihawk saw the nod. That would pose a problem then. His father probably didn't want to risk him running back to his crew but perhaps it was a foolish fear. "If the other two do not mind waiting, perhaps there will be no objection if we were to travel with you to acquire what you need."

"Perhaps," that would give him a chance to speak to his nakama personally to clear things up. Sanji couldn't help but smile at the man for offering the suggestion. What protest could his father give if the three wished to accompany him to get his belongings? As long as he did that and came straight back? "My old man will probably object to my leaving the compound."

"I will speak to him about it." Mihawk was sure he wanted to speak to his nakama before beginning training and taking over this kind of responsibility. If they were with him he'd be safe, and Lucci and himself wouldn't allow him to return to the pirate ship. He could prevent an actual reunion on his own. What were the odds the son would run after being informed of the consequences? The wedding had been performed already and he wasn't above kidnapping if it came to that. Allowing Sanji to say goodbye would help him move on and could prevent any future escape attempts.

"Thanks," Sanji didn't think it would work but it was nice to offer. Law needed to go fetch his own belongings and to deal with his crew. There was little chance of his father allowing him to tag along for any of it.

"If he will not allow it then I will leave to handle our affairs upon your return." Law would wait until the other male returned before leaving. Mihawk was the more sensible, he'd feel better leaving Sanji with him over the animal.

"I could keep him company if you wish to leave tonight as well," Lucci offered, knowing that the pirate wouldn't take him up on it. He would see to the blonde tonight and he could handle any threat that came.

"Like hell I will, I'm not leaving him alone with you." Ever. Law couldn't fathom why Sanji had selected this one. Rob Lucci was dangerous, more so than Mihawk because the warlord wasn't the type to fight wildly. One spouse wouldn't fight unless someone was worth his time, the other would fight for the sake of making someone else bleed. "You'd probably invite the assassins inside just for a chance to fight, regardless of his safety."

"Only if you're their target." Lucci didn't care for the accusations but only shrugged. He wouldn't allow any of them inside or close to their charge. He might love a good fight but he also took his duty serious. If Sanji was killed, then a lot of innocent people would die, he understood that.

"Another word from either of you, you are sleeping on the damn floor and I'll beg the only one not acting five to be the one to make the marriage legal." Sanji warned, unsure if it was the sleeping on the floor or the threat of withholding sex that got both to clamp shut. Every other comment was a scathing remark, it was already getting tiresome, and they hadn't been married for an hour yet.

"I'm afraid I would still have to decline, my business is urgent and I don't think it would be wise to delay it for another day." Mihawk knew the two would have to eventually work out some kind of middle ground on their own. Petty squabbling was pointless and he didn't have time for it. "Besides, if tonight will be your first time then it is best if someone lesser be the one to do it."

"Wh..." Sanji kept his appalled gaze on the chiseled features. The horror he felt had to be apparent but the older man simply patted him lightly on the back to keep him from choking on his own spit. The large hand was gentle as he tried to catch his breath, his mind reeling over what had been said. The other two were glaring but neither said a thing. What was more horrifying: that it was obvious that he'd never been with a man or that this man was implying that he was larger than normal? Or did the warlord know something about the other two? There was no way for them to know each other's size, was there? Or was Mihawk simply assuming that the others had to be smaller? Then how big was the man's equipment or was it a nasty retort done out of spite?

"You've never?" Lucci didn't finish the question, the blush and the dropping jaw was clarification enough. The blonde had never been with anyone or just not with a male? It didn't matter if he wasn't a complete virgin, what did matter was that the blonde's body was pure. The barb about being smaller only bothered him because the warlord thought to assume that he would be found lacking. It would probably be more comfortable for their new bride to taken by someone that could be gentle and not being large was also a plus. However, the idea of experiencing someone completely new to the act was tempting. Being a pirate Sanji shouldn't be squeamish over a little bit of pain.

"HAVE YOU?!" Sanji didn't care for his asking. Just because he couldn't admit that he would probably prefer men more when it came to sexual relief, didn't mean he was a whore. He didn't sleep around and it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"Yes, I have," many times. Lucci crossed his arms to lean back in the chair. He'd had a few lovers in his time, all male. None had returned to his bed because they complained that he was too rough or unfeeling. Both parties had gotten off so he didn't care for the why of their discontent. Sex was about gaining a moment of release, nothing more. "I don't bottom."

"Too scared of not being in control, no doubt." Law preferred to top because of the feel. However, he would allow Sanji to swap if it came to that because it wasn't only about his pleasure. He had no control issues and he trusted Sanji enough to put himself in that position.

"Could be but usually they don't complain once it's in." Lucci told the little white lie to poke at the other man. He didn't like giving up control, he also didn't want another man having that much power over him. Being bottom put you as the weaker of the pair and it wasn't his place. Giving was what he enjoyed and his partners normally did once he found their spot. "But for his comfort, perhaps you should go first."

"Dammit, don't discuss my ass like I have no say in the matter." Sanji wanted Law to be his first but that didn't mean he had to like them talking about his gay virginity like it was something they could negotiate over. "I've already decided on who it will be with and it isn't because I'm intimidated by your fucking cock."

"I will wait outside then, to give you some privacy." But he would remind the blonde of those words, after the pirate captain had broken him in. Lucci let it go, Trafalgar Law could take him first, it would be for the best. He didn't have the patience to coax their virgin into taking it or to prove that it could be enjoyable. He'd just wait until it was done and Sanji was broken in, then he would demonstrate how intimidating he could be.

.

.

.

.

.

"That isn't exactly giving us privacy," Law wondered how much chastising he'd receive if he were to yank the curtains closed. No one else would be able to see inside the bedroom since it was located in the back of the estate and facing the sea. One would have to fly or climb up onto the balcony in order to snoop. What would keep the beast from looking in while they had their time?

"I'm not going to insist he wait in the hall," Sanji appreciated that he was considerate enough to step out for a while. It was in the man's rights to demand that he be allowed in the bedroom as well but this was the most they were going to get. Rob Lucci was sitting outside in the cool evening air, relaxing on the plush settee. A full wine glass was on the table nearby, untouched but the man was leaving them alone. Sanji felt nervous enough, he wouldn't be able to go through with it if someone were to watch them.

"I would," Law wanted him alone, just knowing that the other man could look inside to see what they were doing didn't sit well. He wanted their first time to be special, to mean something, and he didn't need an asshole to demean it with snide comments. "Maybe I don't want him to see how I make you feel."

"Who cares? You should be more concerned about him hearing how I feel because if he can't then we are going to have problems." Sanji remarked, knowing he himself was more worried about the noise they'd be making. Good sex was supposed to come with some amount of noise, or so he had heard. If neither of them made any kind of lusty noise then this marriage wasn't going to work.

"I'm going to shower real quick, want to come?" Law wanted to step away from prying eyes for a while.

"Alright," he followed the surgeon into the connecting bathroom. Sanji was glad for a chance to get behind closed doors and alone. There was no lock but they shouldn't be disturbed with Rob Lucci standing nearby. Security was also doubled due to the wedding. "Shower or bath?"

"Shower," Law quickly discarded his clothing, folding the tux neatly on the counter. The shower had three heads, with enough room for four people to stand comfortably inside.

Shower, right. Sanji stalled after unbuttoning his shirt. In the time it had taken him to remove his jacket, his new husband had removed everything. He wasn't sure what he found to be more fascinating, the ink or the skin it was in. All that was hidden beneath the coat? The thick muscles were shapely, the flesh tan, and the man had a round bottom. Why didn't he have an ass like that?

"I'll get in first," Law stepped inside and turned on the spray, giving Sanji time to disrobe in private. The temperature was warm enough, with enough heat to relax his muscles. The door slid open and he was joined. "Care to wash my back?"

"Only if you wash my front," the bold flirt was rewarded with the passing of a clean washcloth. Sanji accepted the gift and the bottle of soap from nearby. It was the one he had used just this morning when he was still single. He lathered up the cloth to try to keep his gaze from going downwards. Trying not to look, made his eyes stray in that direction. The former pirate captain had a great body. To be safe, he started at the shoulders, "you're tense."

"I'm standing in the shower with you and neither of us are wearing clothes, so I'm a little stiff." Law felt his stiffness getting worse the longer his shoulders were being tended to. It wasn't even hands on his flesh, but a harsh cloth. Just knowing that it was the blonde tending to his needs had his body reacting. "That is nice, lower."

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a nice ass?" Sanji figured it was okay to let his spouse know that he appreciated the view. Nothing wrong with giving a compliment or two. "How is this?"

"Better but dangerous," something fell to his ankles. Law closed his eyes to take in the fingertips ghosting over his skin. The teasing stopped at the dip in his spine, "Feels really nice."

"Turn around," Sanji waited patiently, gathering up the urge to do what he wanted. The chest came into view, exposing the tattoo. His fingers shyly landed on the curve of the left side, trailing a path.

"Sanji, I believe you owe me something." Law reached up to grasp the stumbled chin with his thumb and forefinger, making Sanji look at him. "Something I should have done before now."

It wasn't the chaste kiss that had been used to seal their vows. The thick lips crashed over his own, with a force that stunned him. Sanji eagerly opened up for the probing tongue, returning the kiss. It was different than kissing a female, the lips were firmer and more demanding. Pushing back with his own tongue was only met with more force. Too soon he felt himself giving in, handing over all control without an ounce of protest. It felt so natural when the strong grip settled behind his nape and another hand came to rest between them. Their slick bodies were almost flush together, another inch and what made them male would be touching.

Law was elated when the hardness bumped into his stomach. He wasn't the only one aroused from the kiss. The question of how affected the cook would be had been answered without any need to actually touch anything personal. Which he wanted to, so he did. He wrapped his palm around the length bobbing between them. The girth was average, the length approximately seven, and the tip perfectly round.

"Shit, wait." Sanji gasped at the gentle tugging. It was different than when he touched his own, much different. Law was stroking him slowly, working his cock to the point of being painfully hard. "If you don't stop, I'll finish."

"Not just yet," Law wanted him to get a feel for him. To get acquainted with what was to come. He helped to guide Sanji's hand downwards, wrapping it around his own length. The touch was shy, exploring what he had to offer.

"Maybe you should go last," Sanji didn't have to look down to know that he was the smaller one. He could feel just how long his husband was, how thick and hard. Was it wrong that he was disappointed that it wasn't smaller? Earlier he had tried to imagine what it would be like to receive someone and this wasn't what he'd been picturing, not even close. He had imagined it being someone close to his own, as not to be in too much pain. How could he possibly take something larger than his own and enjoy it? No way the other two were larger than this.

"No, first," Law didn't care if one of them was possibly smaller and could be more gentle. He would be the one to breach Sanji the first time, to show the blonde what the sweet spot was. His cock would be the first to stretch the untried hole, to fill the spongy walls with his cum. "Let's go in the bedroom."

"Okay," Sanji released the cock, feeling lost from the lack of touch. He wanted to keep going, to see what it would take to get the other male off. Stepping out of the shower meant retiring to the bed for the night, to the bed where they'd consummate their marriage. The water was turned off, the door sliding open to let him out. A towel was wrapped around his waist after quickly removing what bit of water had remained behind.

"Don't bother getting dressed," Law dabbed off his skin but left the towel on the counter near his clothes. He reached out to grab Sanji's hand, leaving the bathroom behind. Finally, he'd have his blonde and nothing would prevent him from taking what he wanted.

"That was a quick shower," Lucci spoke up seeing the two vacate the adjacent room and step back inside. Was there a problem or did the former pirate captain have issues with lasting? "Pity, I don't believe the sky is going to finish as quickly as you did."

The sky? Law turned at the sound of water striking the glass door to the balcony. Looking closer he could see the multiple wet spots lining the unwelcome groom's shirt. While in the shower, one had begun outside forcing him inside. A storm had blown in, ending any chance of them having the room to themselves.

.

.

.

A/N: I know I left it at a mean spot. So, I had a discussion with my daughter (she still thinks Mihawk and Lucci are gross) but I want to keep them as in character as I can in a situation like this. We both agreed that Lucci and Law would definitely bump heads a lot and that Mihawk would be the more mature, sensible one in the relationship to a point. If anyone feels differently let me know please, in a polite way but do let me know if you think otherwise. I also know that in the manga Law tends to use his finger more than he does in the anime. OKay please review for me.

Next chapter for you will contain the following: Yes, the consummation and No, Lucci will not be leaving the room and that is all I am going to say about that.


	7. What He Needs

A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry, so sorry it took this long. I'm about to update a few of my fics today. I've been working, just haven't gotten around to editing and posting. Hope you enjoy! And as I warned, there will be a good amount of boy love in this fic. Also, a reminder, despite the fact that Law might be willing to allow Sanji to top, it will not be happening in this fic. Sanji is the bottom for all three, he has many fingers to wrap them around in given time.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warnings: Sexual Content, language.

.

.

.

Chapter Six

How could he do this? The question repeatedly screamed in his head, rotating in a hideous cycle of uncertainty. Sanji felt ill at ease, completely out of his comfort zone, and to top it off he seemed to be the only one concerned as the night grew later. He had scant hours to consummate the marriage. How the hell were they going to get anything done when they weren't alone? He had been watched the entire time he had dried off, just him. Law had stood in front of him, semi hiding his nudity in order for him to get under the covers. That hadn't prevented their company from watching his every move. It wouldn't have made him feel so self-conscious but it was just HIM, not once had the dark eyes strayed to Law.

Over three hours had gone by since he had climbed into bed. The thin sheet draped across his hips to keep himself covered. One husband was lying behind him respectively and the other was boldly watching them, as if waiting for them to do something. Could they do something with someone watching? The question was could HE do it? From the pressure against his back leg, Law wouldn't have a problem being able to perform. The hardness was there as proof that the other man's presence hadn't dimmed the surgeon's lust. Tattooed fingers played along the skin of his ribcage, teasing lightly, keeping the events in the shower fresh in his mind.

Gods, Sanji could feel himself stiffening beneath the sheet despite the audience. The body behind adjusted to get closer, spooning his bottom. The touch was meant to be comforting, to keep him from freaking out, but it was having an entirely different effect. A spark of arousal was there due to the strong man being behind him, a chunk of embarrassment because eyes were on him, and a strong sense of excitement because he was the one being watched. Those penetrating eyes were focused on him, why did that make him pleased?

"Relax," Law coaxed the blonde. They still had a few hours before the old bastard would come by and make sure it was done. He wanted to take his time and introduce the cook but it was hard not to be aware of the audience. The government lackey was doing it on purpose, probably just to irritate the hell out of him. Probably assuming that he would not be able to perform due to the staring. He could care less about the unwanted presence and he wouldn't let it interfere with their first time. The only thing sitting there watching would accomplish, would be to prove to Rob Lucci that when it came to marital relations, Sanji would come to prefer himself. "Close your eyes."

Right, close his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch himself being watched. Sanji did as instructed, his concentration suddenly locking onto the feel of something wet and warm making a trail along his earlobe. A shiver rippled to his stomach when the soft lips suckled on the flesh and tugged gently. A path was kissed along his jaw, urging him to turn his head to intercept the mouth. No innocent pecking this time, their tongues set out battling for dominance the moment they connected.

Twelve seconds, that was all it took before Law felt the sigh of surrender ghost along his tongue. The smaller morsel was participating but he was in control of the kiss. For someone that constantly fought and raved at the swordsman, Sanji was easy to comply when the kiss got more demanding and heated. His blonde was panting into his mouth while pushing the lush bottom into his own crotch. All the times he'd imagined what Sanji's response would if he ever got the chance to seduce, it hadn't prepared him for how sweet, and passionate his blonde could be.

"Yes," Sanji felt the world spin when the skilled hands found where he was aching. The palm gently wrapped around his length, stroking it slowly. The kiss continued to be rough, barely leaving him time to catch his breath or make any further noise. He found that his hand lifted at some point to latch onto the thick raven strands, keeping the pirate from pulling away. The hand was getting him there, the ministrations getting him to that point. It was so much more pleasurable than touching himself. The world spun when long fingers reached down to cup his sacks and give a tug.

Law almost moved too slow to catch the spunk that began to escape. He quickly reached upwards to allow the thick essence to coat his fingers, leaving Sanji trying to calm his breathing. The next part would be the true test on whether or not this marriage would work out. Enjoying a hand job was different than enjoying being penetrated. Laying behind the smaller male, Law knew he would probably always prefer to be the one to have control. Sanji might be a powerful man in his own right, but he looked absolutely fuckable. Lips swollen from being kissed, hair in disarray, and the timid rubbing against his groin.

That had been good. Sanji could feel the hot breath each time Law took a deep breath. He wanted to pout when the hand left him, abandoning his sated cock. Lips were back on his ear, the junction of his throat, nibbling and sparking the desire the orgasm had barely began to quench. When the finger appeared along where he was split, it only stalled the anticipation for a second, and he reminded himself that this was the obvious path in which they would take. Why didn't he feel like freaking out the closer it got to where he would be expected to take his new husband? Shouldn't he not be curious what it would feel like to be touched there? Being mildly curious before now shouldn't explain away the heat that coiled in his stomach when the digit finally came in contact with the hidden opening. The exploration was light, circling the area.

Law repressed the need to align his cock, instead of going through the much needed preparation. It was the first time, Sanji needed him to be patient. If he messed up, it could turn the blonde off. This was about making sure Sanji experienced why being with him could be enjoyable. The others were on their own when it came to whether or not they could convince their spouse to be eager for it. The tip of his finger breached the puckered ring, sinking inside the heat.

Shit, that was odd. Sanji couldn't stop his stomach from clenching or his sphincter from trying to close. It was strange to have something going upwards. There was no pain like he had feared, just a feel of being invaded. It wasn't that bad, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to be too enthusiastic about being taken. Something slick had to be used, since he hadn't heard any bottles or tubes being opened, he assumed that it was his own cum that was being used.

Where was it? Law rotated carefully, searching for what he needed. A soft hiss indicated that he had just barely grazed the spot. The smallest amount of pressure and his hair was yanked painfully. Another brush was all it took to fill the room with a surprised gasp. A few swipes had his control slipping, Sanji could have no idea how arousing the sharp cries were. It made him want to drive in and repeatedly pound against the spot. "Don't tense, try to relax for me."

That was impossible. Sanji rolled his eyes beneath the closed lids feeling the pressure of another finger trying to wiggle to join the first, which was pulled all the way out. Both began to press in, stretching him further than before. It was more intense than the feel of one, with some measure of being uncomfortable. His toes curled as the spot was struck again, more pronounced this time. That was better than just good, a shot of pleasure went with each swipe of the fingers. He knew the purpose of the fingers was to stretch him to prepare for Law's cock, but all he could focus on was how the pleasure came with each thrust of the digits. Law had to be doing it on purpose and he was starting to crave something more. If having the fingers inside could cause that kind of spike of pleasure, he wanted to feel the cock that was thicker than what was already filling him. "K…kay."

Was that an okay for him to proceed? Law hoped he wasn't misreading Sanji's reactions for his own wants. The fingers were removed and he wasn't shocked that his work was mostly undone. Going missionary would probably be for the best but he wanted the man watching to see Sanji's face. They would have to know that he meant to be the special one in the relationship, he would be the one to hold that important spot when it came to their spouse. He would be the first and the most wanted.

It was going to happen, Sanji allowed the cover to be tossed off of them both and a hand was raising his top leg up, leaving the knee bent and his foot on the mattress. A hand captured his waist and something hard was sliding between his cheeks. He heard the coaxing as the head found him. A burning pinch was the first thing he felt, then the stretching heat. Law was making it fit, the hand keeping him from pulling away from the discomfort. There was no way his hole was made for this, he couldn't take anymore.

Fuck! Law heard the snicker nearby and knew the asshole had every reason to laugh at him, he wasn't all the way in and he was about to go off. Sanji's ass was definitely virginal and he had to give the cook points for not demanding that he stop. Slipping out a bit had the skin of his cock being pulled by the clenching muscles. That wasn't going to help, Sanji was tensing up.

"Oh fuck, there." Sanji couldn't help but flex around the pressure that was casually brushing along that spot. Tightening up caused the slightest amount of pleasure to run through and he wanted to experience more than just a light touch. Seeing as his new husband was remaining still behind him and was content to just hyperventilate, he used a hand and his elbow to push back and downwards on the cock. More entered his already throbbing opening but he was rewarded with a tad more of that exquisite pressure.

"Slow," or Law knew he was going to get off. He gave what was needed, slowly withdrawing and thrusting deep. Each stroke was made to ensure Sanji cried out. It took wrapping his top arm around the slender torso to keep his lover from getting carried away. Keeping the pace steady and slow helped to prolong the pleasure for both of them.

It hurt but felt so much better than anything he'd ever experienced before. Sanji licked his lips feeling that wonderful heat growing in his groin once more. Each strike was bringing him closer while inciting that intense, hot pleasure. Law's cock repeatedly pleased but he felt like he was being teased. He got it, he had just gotten off but his lover hadn't, so Law was trying to make it last. It was sweet but right now he wanted to be fucked hard. Being new his ass would appreciate the gentle movements later but the stirring tension didn't care what he needed. "Harder!"

"Shhh…" Law placed a gentle kiss on the temple, willing himself not to give into the demands. Any more and he was going to finish, leaving Sanji longing for more. It was too soon and he was too excited. Not to mention the way it felt, the tight heat massaging his cock. If he got off, it might take a little while for him to be able to get up, at least a few minutes. His world shook when the narrow hips tried to buck and rotate to gain some momentum. Dammit, he was going to cum.

Sanji opened his eyes at the sharp snap of hips. The entry was harsh and impatient, the cock driving into him without any rhythm. The breath was stole from his lungs when he suddenly was forced to remember that they weren't alone. Piercing eyes locked with his own, unblinking as he cried out when the spot was struck dead on. That felt so fucking good, he didn't care anymore. He let his voice cry out, getting lost as the tension decided to break.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you ready to go?" Carlos huffed seeing the pleased look on the pirate's face. Why the hell did he have to be the one to take him back? Did it really matter if there were more than one of them to protect their heir? He had a terrible hangover and he would have to wait around for things to be explained to the crew. Why was Trafalgar Law insisting on being back by this evening?

"Yes," Law didn't want to touch the irritating cousin but this was the quickest way to speak with the crews and return to Sanji. The cook was sleeping soundly and he was hoping he'd be allowed to stay asleep. He didn't really want to leave Sanji in that man's care but it had to be done. Mihawk said he'd talk to the father about allowing Sanji to take a trip to get the bulk of his belongings soon but the others would want to know something. He knew what Sanji wanted him to say and he would do what he could to make them understand. Then he'd inform his own crew that he wouldn't be returning.

"Don't move, or your dick might end up springing from your neck." Carlos placed a hand on the upper arm and hoped that he wouldn't be made to wait too long.

Everything turned white and fuzzy, Law was sure the sensation lasted forever. When he got his bearings again, he found himself standing on the deck of the Sunny. His stomach ached from whatever power the assassin used, this would be the last time he traveled this way. He didn't want to get used to having his cells toyed with.

"Looks like we missed them," Carlos smirked when no one appeared to greet them. Where was the crew and if no one was here, then the explanations would be really quick.

"We were expecting the cook," Robin spoke from her seat beneath the tilted umbrella. One moment she had been gazing at the horizon then the back of two men. She recognized that hat, what was the captain of the Heart pirates doing here as well? They had made it to the closest island, not their original destination, but Nami had wanted to stop for information. All had gone except Franky and herself, the cyborg was somewhere working on a way to improve the Sunny's speed. "No longer a captive?"

"Robin-ya," Law didn't see anyone else but they could be inside. He didn't have much time, not if he wanted to collect his own things, and talk to his crew. The woman tried to smile but anyone could see the worry lines, they were concerned. "Where are the others?"

"In town, searching for information about the Vinsmoke family. We heard that there is a former vice lieutenant living here." Robin had chosen to remain behind in case someone showed, and it had been a good call. "Where is he?"

"He is safe and I was hoping to speak to Strawhat before leaving," Law didn't want to wait. They would have to settle for the explanation he left behind and with the hope that they'd be able to bring Sanji to visit at some point.

"Leaving? Didn't Sanji turn himself over in order to have you freed?" Robin wondered why the captain didn't act like a prisoner. Where was Sanji and what was going on? They were all concerned.

"I don't have much time, so you'll have to relay a message to the others." Law could only imagine what they were feeling and he wanted to appease some of their worry. "He won't be coming back now, perhaps not for a long time. His father is ill and Sanji has decided to remain with him."

"I was under the impression that he didn't care for his father." Or that was the impression that had been given when the farce of a wedding had been prevented. Why would their cook suddenly decide to return home? It had to be more than the father becoming ill. "Why didn't he come back with you?"

"It is not my place to explain, it is his, but he is unable to leave at the moment." Law knew he couldn't tell them everything, the crew could never know the true reason their nakama would be giving up being a pirate. The one they would have to convince would be the captain, Strawhat wouldn't just accept Sanji's leaving. "I stopped by to let you know that he is well and he wants his nakama to give him time."

"Time for what?" That was being vague and few wouldn't accept that as an explanation. Robin kept the waiting assassin in view, not trusting the pervert. He was the same one that had taken Sanji by threatening the safety of the surgeon. How could she tell them that they were to give up the search because Sanji was asking them not to do it? It was clear that Sanji was staying against his will, "Luffy will try to rescue him."

"And I'm telling you to convince Strawhat that he is not a prisoner. My capture was used to get him to return home, but he remains of his own accord." Law didn't want them trying a foolish rescue attempt, it would only end in failure, and then Sanji would blame himself. "I can't tell you his reasons but they have to do with his family. All I can swear to is that he is safe and it is his choice."

"And we are accept that?" It wouldn't happen, not without hearing it from the cook's mouth. Robin knew that it was the only way any of them could accept that he wasn't coming back. They needed to talk to Sanji, "We need to speak to him."

"Soon, it will be a few weeks before he'll be able to leave. Give him a couple weeks and he will return to collect his belongings and to also discuss it with all of you." Law prayed they would listen and wouldn't be reckless. Attacking the compound where they were to be staying would be suicide, there was no getting in there without many dying. "Even if you could locate where he is, I've seen it. You would all die before getting anywhere near him, and he will have to live with the fact that he is the reason you are dead. Give him time, that is all he is asking for."

"Alright, I'll speak to the others, and tell them what you've said." Robin was sure she could talk to them into giving Sanji a few weeks at least. Their captain trusted the messenger so she would also. "He and the swordsman may wish to speak to you directly. You're returning to your crew immediately?"

"No, I will speak to them briefly, but I am no longer their captain." Law shrugged at shocked expression. He wasn't a pirate right now, he was a concerned spouse. It had been over an hour since he'd left Sanji in the bed sleeping peacefully. It would take time to retrieve his own belongings and convince his crew to continue without him. "Tell Strawhat that I will be with him. It is the only reassurance that I can give, but I will not leave his side."

"Thank you," Robin couldn't express the relief those words brought. Whatever was keeping their cook away had to be important. The others would also feel better knowing that a friend was with him.

.

.

.

.

.

Morning had come and gone, but Lucci found it impossible to fall back asleep. The blonde had woken up him half an hour ago when he'd gotten up to use the facilities and then had returned to bed. At most he had gotten two hours of sleep in, between getting up to shower and using the facilities himself, he was finding it hard to close his eyes. Trafalgar Law had left some time ago with the cousin and wasn't due back for several hours, leaving him alone with the beauty on the bed.

The sheet barely covered the round ass, leaving the top half exposed. Soft features were lax in slumber, buried in soft pillows. The golden hair was tousled, framing the brow, and there was a definite knot on the crown. Possibly from the second attempt at fucking in the middle of the night. The captain had taken their little spouse on his back, once again being extra gentle and tender. The third time had been quickly done in the same position, only the last few moments had been somewhat rushed as the blonde began to finally beg for what he really wanted.

As much as he despised the pirate, Lucci had to give the man credit for having patience. Allowing the captain to be the first might have been a sound idea after all. Either the pathetic asshole had the patience of a saint or he was smitten with the blonde. To be able to ignore the obvious signs and continue at a safe pace was beyond his own consideration. Lucci understood it, he just wouldn't have cared. Trafalgar Law had given their bride what he needed, which was to be slowly introduced with care. The surgeon had broken the blonde in with the attention of a devoted lover.

However, he had been watching the entire time. Each time, Lucci had felt his eyes glued to one of them. As a male specimen the pirate captain was nice, if a little too large for his own tastes. It was the one he had been denied touching that had kept him entertained every time. His own cock had hardened and ached as he studied the blonde. The telling sign of flushed lips opening in awe as he was filled. Before they had finished the first time, one could see that this Sanji was one to find enjoyment from being stretched and the act of fucking itself. The second time the sharp cries hadn't been there, telling him that the sweet spot was being missed on purpose. Possibly because when it happened, the thrashing got so wild and both would finish moments after. Laying on the bed was one that got off on being bottom.

What he wanted to know was if the blonde would also get off on being dominated. The other man would never be too rough and would treat their lover as an equal in bed, despite the penetration being one-sided. Rumor was that this ex-pirate cook was exceptionally talented in battle and could hold his own. Just how much could he take? More than what had been given all night long. The urgent demands to be fucked harder had his own cock leaking each time it reached his ears. Sanji had been begging to be fucked without any reservation but it hadn't been done because the other man had given him what he needed.

Lucci couldn't help but smile when one blue eye cracked open feeling his staring, making the lust awaken despite the mess he'd made in the shower. Had he been the only one to notice that the heated gaze had found him all throughout the night? Their eyes had locked many times, twice in the moment the blonde began to orgasm. At least he knew that his presence wasn't a turn off. The angelic face lifted from the pillow, the other realizing that they were completely alone. Last night had been about giving Sanji what he needed, now it was time to give him what he wanted.

.

.

.

Next chapter: Lucci makes a move, some broken furniture and Daddy makes an offer they can't refuse. Please review for me!

Also, if there are errors sorry. I didn't want to go into a lengthy discussion between Law and the Strawhats, he can't tell them anything, not really. He went out of his way to make some contact for Sanji and so Luffy doesn't show up eventually trying to rescue Sanji. Sanji's reunion with the crew will come later. And we all got to admit that watching Sanji and Law have sex would be extremely hot.


	8. What He Wants

A/N: This chapter is a little earlier than I planned but I figured I'd go ahead and post it. Hope you enjoy. One small comment, as far as I know, Law and Lucci have never actually fought each other. Anything they know of each other's abilities is hear-say and guessing, or a bit of knowledge (not likely but possible) of the other's devil fruit ability. Enjoy and review for me!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Sexual content and a lil bit of voilence, of course some language.

.

.

.

Chapter Seven

The ache was slight but easily ignored as the world came back into focus. Sanji contemplated on the content feeling and how comfortable he was at the moment. Weariness still clung to him, the lack of sleep making him wish for more. Light filled the room, the darkness no longer surrounding him, which made it harder to pretend that it was okay to continue resting. Law had made mention of stopping by and speaking to their crews today, and picking up a few of their belongings as well. The emptiness against his back alerted him to his lover's disappearance.

Law was gone for the day but there was still himself and the other spouse to consider. There was no telling how long ago dawn had come, or how close it was to noon. He needed to get up and fix something to eat for the both of them. Having gotten married wasn't an excuse to laze about. Getting up meant facing his company, the one that had watched them. What should he say to the man or should he ignore him? That wouldn't be a good start and it would only give credence that he was embarrassed about last night. Dammit, he was but he was more embarrassed because he had liked the fact that he was being watched.

Slowly he opened his eyes to confront the husband he'd been left with. Sitting in the same spot, Rob Lucci was relaxed, and watching. Sanji blinked but kept his gaze on him. They were alone and the man was sitting there in nothing but a pair of sweats. White sweats that stood out in contrast with the tan skin. Someone had been out in sun recently and it drew attention to the muscular chest. It was hard to believe that the body was what was normally hidden, the man was nicely built. Just as nice as Law's, but with a tad more body hair, and a thin trail beginning at his navel. He had noticed last night that the surgeon's body was very smooth. Looking he wondered what other differences he'd find if he were to take the pants off. "What are you doing?"

"Joining you," Lucci pushed up from the chair. One of them was already naked and in a minute he would be as well. Blue eyes remained locked on his chest as he walked towards the bed. Sanji didn't immediately demand that he leave the room or that there was no reason for him to join.

Joining him? Joining him in the bed? Sanji blinked, the man's hands were going for the waistband. He had to be dreaming, because there would only be one reason to discard those pants. The path the happy trail led to was glorious, and frightening. His stomach clenched seeing the large erection standing proud. Why was the man aroused? Why couldn't he find it in himself to tell the man he wasn't welcome? Did Rob Lucci have more than sleeping in mind? "There is plenty of space if you are tired."

"I had enough rest." And now he wanted to sample what the other husband already partook in several times. The cotton pooled at his feet and he reached out to grab ahold of the flimsy sheet that was hiding the blonde from him. The agreement had been to allow the captain the first night. "Is my attention not welcome?"

Did he have to be put on the spot again? Sanji's mouth went dry and he was tempted to roll over to face him. He didn't fear him and he was comfortable, it also gave him time to calm his voice before he glanced over his shoulder to comment. Law and he hadn't bothered to discuss exactly when he should start taking the others to his bed. All that had been agreed upon was that Law was to be his first and that had happened. Climbing onto the mattress was another husband who he had sworn to give the same rights and attention. If he were to send Lucci away then it could cause tension before the relationship had a chance to go anywhere. "I didn't say that but I'm too tired so I'm not sure what you want to accomplish with that thing."

That thing being his cock. Lucci smirked at the naivety of the little prince. Laying there in that position did nothing but give him the perfect access that he needed. Really naïve, the blue eyes closed, and Sanji actually made a display of trying to go back to sleep. It was just as well if he wasn't observed for now. In a few minutes he'd have the blonde's complete attention and any thought of sleeping would be banished. After last night, he shouldn't have to worry about prepping, as long as he wasn't too harsh upon entry. If he had to estimate, he'd say the surgeon's length was probably an inch longer than his own, but he was sure he had more girth.

A quick inspection of the nearest bedside table led to the bottle of lube the two had gotten around to using the second time. The cap was still off and his movements weren't disturbing Sanji, who was ignoring him. He wasn't blind, he had seen the way the gaze had lingered on him. The two might be close but Sanji was curious, that was all he needed to exploit. A hand was massaging the oil along his length, leaving just one hand for support as he crawled towards his unsuspecting partner.

'What?' What was the man doing? Sanji almost panicked when the weight crawled over him. Limbs encased his own and hot breath trickled against his earlobe. Was this meant to intimidate him? He'd spent the entire night with a naked man on top of him, he wasn't worried. "Need something?"

"Perhaps," he definitely wanted something. The tip of his cock was resting lightly on the tempting slit. Another few inches and he'd be able to slide home. It was in his rights to consummate the marriage, but this was more than being granted the okay to do so. It was about the hunger that had matched his own when the pirate had failed to comply with Sanji's demands. "Want something?"

Fuck, he was getting hard. Sanji took a calming breath but it did little to stop the blood from flowing south. It hadn't been that long since Law had satisfied him, but just the thought of the other man had the need growing. Was horniness actually a curse his father had failed to make mention of? Sure, one probably needed a high sex drive to contend with three spouses and most of the males in his family took advantage of the privilege. Something was causing the lust to grow after feeling the weight come down. Or it could be something simple; like he was curious as hell. Law was a gentle and giving lover, which he found that he enjoyed. Yet when his eyes had clashed with the man that was known for his brutality, he had pondered what kind of lover Rob Lucci would be. There was nothing coy or tender about the mouth kissing a path along his shoulder blade. Teeth scraped the skin, sending another shiver down his spine. It may make him a bad person, but he knew he wouldn't tell the man no. "Perhaps."

There was no way he was going to say no. Lucci thrived on hearing the short pants, the head of his cock teasing the crease. The smallest amount of pressure and the top half of his length was encased between the ample globes. He could see himself getting off just by thrusting along the sweet ass but it wouldn't solidify the impression he wanted to leave. Easily he made contact with the puckered entrance that shouldn't take too much to breach. As far as he was concerned, watching had been enough foreplay. "Yes?"

"Yes," Yes because it had to be done, or that is what Sanji tried to tell himself. They had to consummate the marriage at some point and it would be wrong to prefer one husband over the others. Each had taken the same vows and were giving up a lot for his sake, and he was suddenly craving the feeling of being stretched. Wide open, was it possible to feel like he was being split and consumed at the same time? The further the thickness pushed, he could feel how tight he was around it. "Ugh, we can't."

"We can," and they would. Hands tried to reach back to awkwardly push at his ribcage. Having none of that, Lucci used his own to grab ahold of the two, and pinned them. The fingers immediately latched onto the edge of the mattress and the lovely kitten began to purr for him. The noise was music to his ears when he pulled out to graze across the spot. His fingers entwined the smaller ones, just to make sure that there would be no more attempts at being pushed away, and it would keep Sanji from bouncing too much. The next thrust he went in as far as he dared, knowing how he would get the words from last night repeated.

"Oh fuck," that felt unbelievable. Sanji recognized the blabbering coming from his mouth and didn't try to make sense of what he was saying. The position made it way too easy for the man to torture him. Each time his spot was being abused, the penetration hard and deep. The mattress jerked under their weight and he almost orgasmed hearing the sound of his ass being slapped by the man's groin. Such unrelenting force and his own cock was eating the sheet. There was no way for him to touch or stroke himself, which he dearly longed to do. The only care being taken was with the fingers clasping his own, it was hot. Law had shown him how wonderful it was to be with someone you cared about, this was all about being fucked.

Lucci got why the foolish surgeon had been making such disturbing noises the entire time. Something similar escaped his own lips feeling the tight suction encasing his throbbing cock. He was so close to getting off and not a single word of begging had escaped the pretty mouth.

"Faster," the need to cum was strong. Sanji wasn't sure if the plea had been heard but the motion increased, the hips rocking behind him in a pace that was bordering on frantic. The friction was exactly what he wanted. The girth was repeatedly toying with him, keeping the white, hot pleasure endless. "Don't, wait."

Lucci used the excuse of switching positions to prevent his balls from exploding. He slid out and moved away from the pouting. The pillow that still smelt strongly of the pirate was used to make himself comfortable, as he got in a sitting position. "Come here."

Did it make the allowing worse by eagerly getting on his knees and moving towards the one he didn't really care about? Sanji happily let himself be pulled closer and made to straddle Lucci's waist. Hands were reaching behind him to cup his ass, the calloused fingers kneading the flesh. Coming down he had to move his bottom a bit until he felt the smooth head pressing against the closed ring. There was only a grunt of approval from his new lover, but he was more than pleased as he started to sit down. Being in control, he was more than happy to slowly ease it deeper. By all that was sacred, he had to be evil, because he couldn't deny that he was starting to love the feel of being filled. The more he was stretched, the more he wanted.

That look right there, it was the one that had made him lose control last night. Lucci felt like he had won seeing the utter look of pleasure cross the soft features. It didn't matter that he wasn't Trafalgar Law, Sanji began to cry out and bounce along his cock. The delicate hands went to his shoulders, using them as leverage. "Not yet."

"Please," Sanji felt denied when the hand gripped the base of his own member. It wasn't there to assist but to hinder his orgasm. The hold remained and squeezed, keeping him from going off. Within minutes his balls were hurting but the complaints weren't voiced. The other hand got his attention by delivering a light slap to the ass. Two could do that, he wasn't against getting rough.

It wasn't right, Lucci hated that he was losing control of the situation. The hips set about a smooth grinding rotation, sending him balls deep in the heat. Fingers laced through his hair, the strands being wound to the point his head was directed. Not his thing, he had never been one to care for kissing. It was a useless act that wasn't necessary for fucking, but he didn't turn his face away. The lips were smooth and satiny against his own, which he knew to be coarse and harsh. It didn't deter the attempt, the mouth lapped at him, and the attention was almost affectionate.

There, that was better. Sanji smiled inwardly when the mouth opened up for him. The tongue that met his own seemed unsure, odd for a man that knew how to fuck. Wild, that was the only way to describe the taste. Law's taste was sweet, calm, and collected, just like the man. Even when things got heated, there was a softness that lingered. Sanji could practically taste the restraint being used and the raw lust that was being kept in check with Lucci.

So hot, the kiss was different than the few others he had allowed to engage in the act. The blonde tasted like a delicacy and was eagerly participating in the exploration. Not even the underlying hint of tobacco put him off. Between the kiss and the grinding around his cock, he allowed both his hands to reach back and clasp ahold of the twin cheeks. Teeth nibbled on his bottom lip, sucking as he did his best to lower to more of a lying position.

The hand was gone, Sanji cooed at the freedom, but it meant he was going to finish soon. Having his ass grabbed and pried apart was a turn on, even more so when the body beneath bucked upwards as he came down. He already felt full but the impact shot a tremor right to his balls. Both knees were adjusted and spread further apart, allowing his lover more room for movement. The next thrust was so fast and hard, it made him bounce forward, and almost caused a collision between foreheads. To keep it from happening, he let go of the silky strands, and placed hands on the mattress. That kept him from moving too much and he was rewarded. "Faster, oh yes, fuck, you feel so good."

And he was in awe. Lucci threw his head back, willing whatever gods were listening, to give him a few more minutes. Bracing his feet gave way to a steady, rapid thrusting into the clenching hole. He was fucking for all he was worth and the blonde was taking it. It would have had a normal person insisting that he stop, but Sanji did nothing of the sort. The world spun, the gasping mouth came down to latch around one of his nipples, Sanji's teeth bore down. The tongue lapping the erect nub, combined with incoherent moaning. Warmth hit his stomach and the tight hole became impossible to continue pounding into. Another deep thrust and his own cock pulsed with each spasm around it.

"Wow," Sanji didn't care that his show of appreciation let the man know how much he had enjoyed that. The mess coating both of their abdomens was proof enough. So good he had no energy to get up. "I'm not moving."

"Suit yourself," Lucci let him get comfortable, the weight acceptable. The action made his softening member come out. "You risk falling asleep like that."

"So," Who cared? Sanji was comfortable and he could hear the increased thump-thump beneath his ear. He wasn't the only one still reeling from the activities. Pride escalated over the fact that he had caused the zoan user to break a sweat, a few drops. The rapid heartbeat was a sign of exerting yourself and this was the man that had almost defeated his captain. The fight had been a tough one and he was sure that Rob Lucci hadn't sat around getting soft. It rankled that he was the only one that seemed to be on the verge of passing out. It wouldn't take much to close his eyes and fall back asleep but what if he didn't wake up before Law returned?

.

.

.

.

.

A light snore tickled his nipple. Lucci wanted to get up and open the balcony doors. The pecking had alerted him to Hattori's return over half an hour ago. Every so often he would catch a glimpse of a white, but no other knock had come. In order to allow his pet inside, he would have to remove his burden. The weight was limp and draped completely over his torso, arms gripping his ribcage in a tight hold. If he were the sentimental type, he'd dare say that it was adorable. A member of the Strawhats was using him as a pillow, after being fucked into a light coma.

Lightly speaking to Sanji hadn't gotten any reactions, so he was content to lay about and relax. From the position of the shadows, he'd gauge that approximately five hours had gone by since they had finished. It was more than enough time for his body to be ready to go again, yet he wasn't going to have a willing partner. The last twelve hours had taken a firm hold on the blonde, making waking him impossible. Nothing short of a bomb going off would do it.

Maybe not even the fight that was about to ensue. Lucci focused his hearing beyond the snoring to the approaching footsteps. A single set, light but impatient, and there was a swishing that came from a long coat. The father wore suits, that left only one option. Something heavy was placed on the floor just outside of the doorway, and the knob was turned.

"Welcome back," it was filled with the contempt he felt for the pirate. A miracle would have been needed to keep the smirk from showing, so why try? Lucci was now glad that he hadn't bothered to remove the blonde aside. The look was priceless and was worth ignoring Hattori. They had been instructed that there wouldn't be any fighting, but if he wasn't the first to throw a blow, then it was fair.

Law stepped inside and gently closed the door behind himself. What was about to happen didn't need any witnesses. That beast had his paws on Sanji's back, making a show of stroking the pale flesh. He had left Sanji naked and unprotected in the room, this was his fault. He should have known that the other male wouldn't wait. The painful ache simmered in his chest knowing that there was a good chance that the two had done something. It was bound to happen, it was a part of the arrangement that he had to accept. That didn't keep the urge to remove the man's cock at bay. "With that hair, you'll make an ugly woman."

"Careful, or you might accidently hit him." Lucci saw the hand twitch, going for the weapon. The blonde barely stirred as he slid out from underneath, getting free. Sanji made a disappointed noise but found the pillow to cuddle into. "I'll make sure he doesn't miss you."

Like he could be killed by the asshole. Law didn't plan on killing him, he was just going to remove that deformed appendage. Whatever had happened, it was enough to make Sanji sleep soundly through their voices. He wasn't the first to make an actual move, his fingers twitched and it began. "Room."

"But can you cut me?" Lucci knew all about the man's abilities. As long as an attack from the sword didn't reach him, he wouldn't be affected. He'd be damned if he allowed the surgeon to remove one of his limbs or his cock. The blade missed and he realized why the pirate was considered dangerous. The cut struck the chair he had spent the night in, splitting it down the middle.

"I'll do more than cut you," Law swapped his position with the broken chair, putting himself behind his opponent. There wasn't much room to fight in the room, it wasn't an arena. He immediately had to dodge the attack coming at his face. The bullets pegged the wall, making fresh holes. Those would have caused serious injury if he hadn't moved in time. There was barely enough time to defend, and he was pinned against the wall. His sword being held by both of them, the blade was cutting into the cat's hands. The situation was bad because the blade was facing in his direction.

They would see who would get cut. Lucci applied more strength to the weapon, making the sharp edge begin cutting into the wool coat. He'd stop once it was embedded inside the surgeon. When it came to brute strength, there was only one winner. He couldn't wait to smell the blood as it pooled onto the floor. They were at an impasse, if he let go of the blade, the surgeon would use that moment to dismember him. If the surgeon tried to use his hands to make another move, Lucci would shove the sword into his abdomen.

"Wait," Law frowned when the animal smirked at the word. It wasn't for his opponent, but he was the only one with line of sight to the rest of the room. He almost said more but the image he had walked into flashed in his mind again. The idiot was so intent on killing him, so he didn't give any kind of warning. In the time it took him to blink, the bare foot made a solid impact with the side of Lucci's face and Sanji was off of the bed.

Fuck, that hurt. Lucci had no choice but to release the weapon with the force in which his head was knocked to the side. His feet stumbled back and he turned, ready to lash out towards whoever had thought to interfere. The raised hand was stopped mid-swing by a bare ankle.

"You idiots," Sanji hollered directly at the asshole that had his ankle smarting. Dammit, he hated hitting someone that could use haki. It wasn't broke but it would be bruised by tonight. Recognition set in the dark eyes and the arm was lowered. Good, he'd hate to have to play it like a woman and deliver a sound kick to the man's cock. He wasn't in the mood for this, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Him," Lucci thought that much was obvious, he had a serious problem with the pirate. They would never get along and nothing would change that. Why the hell had he been the one to get hit? No way his jaw was getting out of this without swelling.

"And you," Sanji turned to the other male in the room. He knew the look of that poor chair, only one of them had a sword. What the hell did they think they were doing by fighting in such close quarters? He could have been hurt. There was a bird at their balcony door, it could have been hurt. Was this because Law had returned and figured out that they had been intimate? It was part of the stipulations of the marriage and it had been discussed before the wedding. Seeing the smirk on the surgeon's face, he lashed out. Instead of his foot, he found his hand arching out. It was so completely out of character that the silence filling the room a second after made him uncomfortable. He had to admit that it brought more satisfaction than kicking would have given. Seeing the red mark resembling his palm stain the tan cheek made him feel a lot better.

That was different, and kind of hot. Law ignored the heat in his face and kept eye contact with the irate cook. Sanji was pissed, extremely pissed if the use of a hand had been done. Within twenty-four hours they had broken one of the rules. The fight had left him and the need to apologize was on his tongue. Without saying another word to either of them, Sanji slipped into a nearby robe and marched from the room. "Happy now?"

"Not since you returned," Lucci found that there had been no satisfaction in the brief fight. The object of their dispute had lashed out at them both and had left. How pissed could the blonde be? "He'll get over it."

"He slapped me," Law kicked at the busted chair. The stuffing had gone all over the place, he'd have to clean it. "Sanji doesn't fight with his hands, he wouldn't risk them if he were in his right mind."

He got it, Lucci knew he was the crew's former cook. If a cook didn't have his hands, he couldn't work. Just because he didn't spend his time in a kitchen, he understood why one wouldn't want to risk breaking their hands. So their little husband was beyond pissed and not thinking clearly.

"Should I kill you both and find someone more fitting for my son?" The large figure spoke from the doorway, gaining their attention. As head of the family, he'd been informed immediately when a fight had broken out. Carlos had come ranting to him immediately that holes had appeared in the wall. The two didn't respond to his question, "I've sent Carlos to fetch Hawk-Eye, with the intention of getting rid of you two. I will not have your petty fighting stressing him out. He'll be under enough soon and you are not here for your own purposes."

"It won't happen again," Law wouldn't promise the man but it was all he could say. The man was right, it all fell back on Sanji. If they fought, Sanji would be the one to suffer from it. They had both agreed to this and they would have to work together to keep their spouse safe.

"I won't kill him," Lucci wouldn't promise that he wouldn't hit the pirate, he wouldn't lie. Fights were going to happen but the man had a point, petty squabbles were pointless, and it would only anger Sanji. Not that he gave a damn about the blonde's feelings but he had sworn to do right by him.

"You're damn right you won't or I will make your death slow and agonizing." As a father he didn't understand the choice his son had made. The fighter in him got it, these men were powerful in their own right. However, it was all pointless if they couldn't get along enough to see that his son was taken care of. "I can't begin his training until I know that he can concentrate on the task. Which won't happen as long as there is this much tension in his living conditions, but I can't exactly take him out of it. You are going to have to come to terms with what being married to Sanji entails."

"What do you suggest?" Besides allowing him to kill the pirate? Lucci knew that Sanji wouldn't allow it either but it was a thought. He could see himself overlooking Mihawk being around, the man was lethal but easily ignored.

"As soon as my son calms down and Mihawk returns later today, I will instruct Carlos to relocate you four elsewhere. You don't have a say in the matter," what he said went. "In the meantime clean up this damn mess you made. You might also wish to see about his hands, he's dripping blood all over my carpet. When you are done here, Sanji was headed towards the kitchen."

.

.

.

.

.

It was nice to be alone, without anyone to disturb his thoughts. Sanji added the diced mushrooms to the pan that was simmering already. The onions had been put on first, the smell of salted pork was making his stomach growl. The resident chef had offered him something resembling fried beef but he had declined the offer. The fat man had shrugged and left with the remains of the food. He was sure someone else would gladly eat the man's cooking but he wanted to make his own meal. It took all the discipline he could muster when he noted all the left over ingredients that had been tossed into the trash. This wasn't his place and if his father wanted to waste food that was their problem. It had taken only half an hour for him to realize that staying here wouldn't be possible, he didn't like it.

"You'll be leaving in the morning," his old man spoke without being invited inside his sanctuary.

"Why?" Had others heard the dispute? Sanji didn't doubt that someone would have immediately ran to tattle. Blood, albeit a small amount, had been shed in the home. "Where will we be going?"

"To our summer home," it wasn't open for debate. "I've instructed Carlos to go hurry along your last spouse. I can't have them tearing up my home and they need to learn to get along. Once you start your training, their bickering will only cause unneeded stress, and I need you at your best. The first part isn't that complicated but it takes a lot to force your will onto another, and she isn't just a beast. You will not be allowed to fail and if I think for a moment that any of them are impeding your ability to succeed I'll get rid of them."

"And I'll kick your ass, you don't get to decide what I can and can't handle when it comes to my personal life. They are mine, not yours, and you should keep your nose out of it." Sanji didn't care if the old man had a point, it was his life. He had chosen those three, he'd deal with it. It was his problem, and he'd be damned if he allowed his father to threaten Law.

"I am fully aware of your affections towards Trafalgar Law, so I suggest you instruct him to pretend that he is a man and deal with the hand he's been dealt. Man up or back out, I'm only giving you three months to get them in line."

"Three months?" That was all? It was probably impossible for the three to coexist without setbacks in that short amount of time. Sanji sprinkled the salt lightly, "I want to add on one more stipulation since I have gone through with what you've asked of me. We move into the summer home permanently and you come there for the first part of the training. I'm sure there are still plenty of guards hanging around, which I don't really need. Also, after the three months are up, I wish to go collect my belongings from my crew."

"Agreed, but you aren't to tell anyone of your exact location, EVER! That means your former captain or anyone else you might wish to keep in contact with. The island is to remain secret and when you go, all three will be accompanying you. If I feel like I can trust you, I will not send any of my men with you but you will only be given one month."

"Deal," if he could get his nakama to meet him at some point, he'd be able to spend time with them before having to return. The noodles were put in the pot to boil and the stir fry left to simmer.

"Excellent, I've already spoken to the two. I suggest making them both sleep on the floor tonight, as not to have any of more of my furniture destroyed."

.

.

.

A/N: Yes, Sanji will have a high sex drive in this fic. Also, I didn't see it logical that the fight would get too intense or prolonged considering Sanji was in the same room with them already. He wouldn't sleep through it and he'd be pissed to see it. Hope it was alright, sorry no maiming one of his hotties.

Next chapter: Their new home and Mihawk returns unhappily. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	9. All Here

A/N: To answer a question on a review about the number of spouses being three. Three was the number his father recommended as a minimum depending on how powerful they are. If later on at some point they weren't enough to keep Sanji satisfied 'not sexually' but from being drained of haki, then he'd probably insist on taking one or two more. But for the sake of my fic and cause all three are badass they will be enough.

Warnings: None really

Disclaimer: Don't own it

.

.

.

Chapter Eight

This was the vacation home? Law didn't comment or voice his opinion, it meant drawing attention to himself, something he didn't want to do. He wasn't the only one walking on eggshells, his nemesis was also silent. A night on the floor had been enough to instate just how angry their spouse was and what could happen if they did anything else to rile that temper. Sanji had shocked him by ordering the staff to remove the rest of the furniture from the bedroom the previous night. There had been nothing left in the room except the large bed the blonde had refused to share. At least he hadn't been foolish like the idiot and made demands of being allowed on the bed.

His balls were still smarting. Lucci cracked his neck but his gaze never left the smirking blonde in the lead. He was sure he had deserved the kick, kind of, but he'd be lucky if he would be able to get an erection in the near future. Only a bitch went for such a weak spot, not another man. Perhaps he shouldn't be too shocked since Sanji had loved being on bottom. His pride still smarted from the injury and it had gotten pounded more when he'd been forced to sleep on the floor like a dog. Their punishment for destroying the furniture and a way to be a bitch to them. "How many rooms?"

"Three," Sanji snapped at the following duo. The home wasn't that large and was made to house a handful of staff that came from the base. The staff had been sent away, at his own request, because he didn't want others there. He hated to admit it but his father was right, they would have to learn to get along. Complete solitude was the best way to force the issue. Unfortunately, he'd be the one dealing with their attitudes until some kind of even ground was found. Carlos had dropped them off with the promise of depositing their belongings within the hour. For now it was the three, with the upcoming arrival of their fourth by the end of the day. "One will be given to Mihawk to be used as his personal study."

Sanji dared either to say a damn thing. His father had informed him that the man had inquired about the use of a room for his office. He had no idea why the man would need one but it wasn't his business. There was a spare room that could be used, he'd let the warlord use it. Something told him that the older male would be the most reasonable out of all of his spouses. "I will set up the spare bedroom for any of you that piss me off."

"You'll be there a lot," Law cringed at the expensive décor scattered in the living area. The furniture had to cost more than his sub. Their best bet would be to remove all of the décor to ensure nothing got broke. The only thing he could say about the home was that it was all one story, there would be no going up and down stairs.

"There is also a basement, through that doorway." Sanji indicated the door that would take them down the flight of stairs. "There is an extensive wine collection down there, tools to keep the grounds in shape, and a walk in freezer. The kitchen is through that way, stay out of it. If you look to the right, that is going to be his office, stay out of it."

"Is there anywhere we may go in the house? I'm starting to feel like an unwanted pet," Lucci inquired to be given a glare. It was a fair question, he was starting to feel he wouldn't be allowed to walk around. The only other thing on this damn island was the small marine base on the other side. It was far enough away they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I forbid only two rooms, one being out of respect for Mihawk, don't act like I stepped on your tail." Sanji kept going to show them the other two rooms. He'd only caught a brief glance of the man in his other form and knew he had a tail. His own kitten to play with, shame it came with claws and fangs. He stopped at the closest room, "This is the spare room and the toilet across the way. My room is this way."

His room? Law absorbed the statement with an ounce of disappointment. The main bedroom was Sanji's and not theirs. In order for him to claim any ownership of the quarters, he had to earn it. Simply having a history wasn't going to do it, he was going to have to work on gaining a permanent residence in the blonde's bed. It made him feel somewhat better knowing that all three of them were starting out on the same page.

The bedroom was larger than the one they had almost destroyed. The bed was just as large, freshly made, and had over a dozen pillows decorating the top blanket. A large open space led into another area of the room, Law was going to assume that was the closet area. Three large dressers were aligned against the walls and the right side of the bed contained a bedside table. "Is there anything you'd like for us to do?"

"Yes," Sanji wanted some time alone. "Lucci, since you won't be attacked on sight, I'm going to send you into the base to pick up some supplies. I don't trust my family to have already alerted the marines nearby that Law isn't to be bothered. Get everything I ask for, or you can eat your dinner out of a can. Law, behind the house is a small pond but it has always been stocked. You'll find what you need in the basement, so try to catch something."

Without speaking again, Sanji sat on the edge of the bed to fumble inside the bedside table. He found what he needed to begin on a list. His hearing picked up the sounds of Law opening the basement door. The home wasn't that large, more than enough for the four of them to survive inside. There was a smaller guest house for two or three servants but it would remain empty during their stay. The last thing he wanted was someone waiting on him or being around when he started a fight. His gut told him that it would take a lot to get along with the feline.

Lucci cocked his head hearing the door at the back of the house bouncing shut at Trafalgar Law's exit. His fingers pushed aside the curtain in order to watch the back of the tall pirate walking away in the direction of the stated water source. Without another word, the other man had did as instructed. It was probably the easiest way of getting on the blonde's good side, but he never liked things easy. "You should try to relax."

"And you should try not to piss me off," Sanji zeroed in on the movement behind him. Hadn't he made his demands clear? He wanted some time alone, so both men needed to leave the house. There were a few things that needed his attention, none of them was the male crawling across the mattress towards him.

"I could help you relax," relax as in make them both feel really good. A mild distraction from being forced to remain on this near-barren island for an unquoted amount of time. A replay of yesterday morning would be nice, "That list can wait until later."

"No, it can't." Sanji leapt from the mattress before the hand could make contact. That wasn't going to work or make him forget the reason they had been sent here. "You just want to distract me and piss Law off as a bonus. Scratch that, you probably just want to fuck so you can start another fight with him. I won't be used as fuel for your rivalry and I was serious about not putting up with that type of behavior."

"I agreed not to start fights and my desire has nothing to do with your pirate." It was more to do with wanting to relieve boredom and to sample more of his new spouse. Right now it was just the other here, but soon there would be a third to compete for intimacy. So he had a high sex drive, he was sure he wasn't the only one.

"If you say so," Sanji didn't believe that. No way the government lackey was really interested in him. The sex had been awesome but it had been that way because of Rob Lucci, so others had to have experienced the same kind of sex. Lucci probably had many lovers in his past, their one time together couldn't have made a significant impact. "If you want to sleep on the floor again you can continue to sit there, or you can head down to the base and pick up these things for me."

"What things?" What things could they possibly need that couldn't wait? There was time to go later, after they shared some alone time. Lucci noted the frown and stood from the bed, seeing as his plans of assuring himself a spot on bed tonight were bust. He felt foolish and weak-willed like the pirate, "Very well, I shall go."

"Make sure not to break anything on the way back," Sanji wrote the last item on the list. There was bound to be plenty of canned food, frozen meat, and bags of non-perishables in the pantry. What he would be needing were simple things to cook with. Milk, eggs, butter, and some fresh vegetables. "Here, make sure they know that you are getting it for this house so they will charge everything to my father."

The list was taken without him having to give further instruction. The two men needed a breather, as did he. Sanji held his breath until the door bounced for the second time. The house was quiet, leaving him with his thoughts. Thoughts of how to proceed now that he was here with them, how to go about making it work, and how he could share that bed with three others? There was room but who would sleep where? What would each wear to bed? Aboard the ship he'd normally sleep in his boxers. Last night he remained clothed as not to tempt fate or either of the two in the room.

Sleeping wasn't really what had him concerned, it was what would happen beforehand. What would the sexual schedule be? He didn't really want to assign a schedule and appoint times. For him, he much preferred any physical relations to be spontaneous and when the mood struck. How to do that while making sure none of them felt left out or to appear like he was showing favoritism? He had enjoyed the sex with Law and Lucci, each had seen to his needs in different ways, and he could see himself wanting to continue being intimate. It was needed but it was a relief to know that he could enjoy what had to be done. The only thing left was to discover whether or not he'd be able to be intimate with the third and final spouse.

.

.

.

.

.

There was no commotion to greet his arrival. Mihawk placed his bags next to the collection of luggage that had been left by the front entrance. The home was quaint, very charming, and left little room for them to avoid one another. How many rooms did it hold? The only reason he knew that the house was occupied was the strong aroma of cooking food. He followed his nose towards the kitchen area.

He wanted to demand a few answers before deciding whether or not he would take out his anger on the others. That cocky cousin had shown up demanding that he go with him to the new location immediately. The task of locking down his craft, ensuring his home would be kept unoccupied, and the packing of his collection had been done in haste. What should have taken more than a few hours was arranging his books in order so they would be as he wanted when he unpacked them. Instead of being able to do so, he had been forced to quickly place them inside the box in an unorganized fashion.

The wedding had been approximately fifty-three hours ago, and he'd been very impolitely informed that the other two were already causing friction in the union. The cousin had babbled nonsense about fighting over not wanting to share the boney ass. Mihawk assumed that meant the two had bickered over being the one to fuck the son. Had both consummated the marriage or just one?

And the blonde didn't have a boney ass. The bottom was small, fitting for the slender form, but it was perfectly round. It wasn't at all flat or unattractive, it belonged on the man it attached to. The rest of the chef was just as beautiful, down to the adorable feet that were bare. The light gray, cotton sweats were hanging on the narrow hips and the matching shirt was too large. "Something smells nice."

"Oh," Sanji almost dropped the batter he was mixing. The casserole was in the oven slowly cooking. The fish had been cleaned and put away for another day. As far as he knew both had gone for a 'walk' when he had demanded that he be left alone while in the kitchen. Carlos had dropped off their belongings earlier and had left without saying another word. Seeing the warlord meant that the last matter of business had been attended to. Everyone was here, "did you get your errands finished?"

"More or less," a few more days would have been appreciated. Mihawk stepped further towards the oven which put him closer to the cook. "I was informed that there has been a complication."

"If by complication you mean I had two assholes breaking furniture and pissing my old man off." Sanji put the batter down to locate the cake pan. It was what he planned for dessert, if they didn't give him a reason to eat it alone. "He suggested that we come here to work on our togetherness."

"We got sent here because they need to learn to accept the other being around." Mihawk leaned against the counter to watch the process of baking. "Did the fight happen before or after both consummated the marriage?"

"After actually," Sanji saw the light nod. There was a chance the two were outside going at it. If either came back with a scratch or looking like one would after a battle, they would move into the spare bedroom. However, he had come to a conclusion sometime after finishing cutting the beef. "We have three bedrooms in the main house to use. I've already prepared the master bedroom for everyone's use, there is a spare bedroom for when it is needed, and the smallest room closest to the kitchen you can have for your office."

"It is appreciated," It would work for a place to keep his books. Mihawk had questions about the spare, "When will the spare be used?"

"When someone is being an ass they are grounded to the spare," like a naughty child. Sanji hadn't discussed his plans with the others yet because he had wanted to run it by the man in question before concerning himself with how the other two would take it. The plan had been for tomorrow night incase Carlos didn't manage to drop him off in time for it be discussed. "I was going to insist that they take the spare tonight. That is if you arrived before dinner, and you have."

"Will that put you and I in the main room for the night?" Just to make sure he wasn't mistaking the implication. Doubtful that both would willingly remain in the second bedroom for the entire night, but he was assuming that the invitation was in order to finish consummating the marriage. He was the only one left to do so.

"It would, if you don't mind." It had to be done and the sooner the better. Sanji was glad that the man merely nodded in agreement instead of going into questions of what they'd be doing in said room. Sex, how much more different could it be than what he'd already had with the others? "Were you able to bring what you needed?"

"Not everything, but it will suffice for now. When we are allowed to depart on our own I will make a trip to collect the rest of my belongings." Mihawk didn't want to leave the rest of his things on that island. By entering into the marriage, he may end up spending the rest of his life at the blonde's side. For however long he was needed and he had a good two decades on the one he had wed. "When will dinner be ready?"

"Oh, another half hour at least," Sanji wiped his hands on the apron. He had told the others he'd call for them when it was done after ordering them outside to find something to do to occupy themselves. "Do you want me to call you when it is done?"

"Please do, I'm going to put my belongings where they belong." Mihawk didn't trust anyone not

to start fighting in the middle of the home and end up destroying something he valued. Seeing as he had been given his own space to use, he'd keep most of his belongings in there. "I may also use the shower."

"Go ahead and use the one attached to the main bedroom. I haven't gotten around to stocking the second one." Sanji had stocked it in order to take his own shower before coming in to cook. The warlord left him alone, moving as silently as when he had entered. That was at least two spouses that didn't make any noise when sneaking around. Lucci had managed to sneak up on him earlier, making him drop the flour. That hadn't gone over too well since he hated wasting things. The only reason he hadn't lashed out was because the man had looked confused at his surprise. Maybe it was own fault for being so lost in thought today.

It was their first night in their temporary home and he was still mostly lost on how to proceed. The only advice that came to mind was to take it one day at a time. The next step was to consummate the last of his vows tonight and try to get along afterwards. It would be hard since all of them would grow bored before long, they couldn't fuck all the time. Well, since they had to take turns, they could possibly waste time that way but not him. There was no way he'd be able to occupy most of his time that way, he wasn't made of rubber.

"Sanji-ya."

"Dammit," What the hell were they trying to do? Sanji spun hearing his name softly spoken from behind. This time it was from the back entrance that would lead outside after going through the laundry area.

"I brought you these," Law felt foolish standing in the kitchen with the offering in his hand. He'd found the field while exploring the island and for some odd reason thought Sanji might appreciate the gesture. It was an assortment of flowers that should be gifted to a female, not a male. "You were saying the place seemed bare, thought you might want to put them somewhere."

Flowers? Sanji felt horrible for swearing and snapping, but he would have to work on keeping track of who was where. The white and yellow assortment was a sweet gesture and he had remarked that the place was void of any personal touches. "I didn't mean to snap, you startled me. Thank you, I can place them in a vase and set them on the table. Where did you find them?"

"Past the forest there is a field on the north side of the island." Law handed them over. They were placed inside a glass vase that had been sitting above the sink. He had wanted to make some kind of peace offering. Sanji was still upset and the slender fingers were shaking as it was set aside. "Your hands are shaking and you didn't hear me come in. You are upset about something."

"Not upset, just concerned." Concerned that their fourth had arrived and what it meant. They were already bickering with each other, what happens when a third man enters into the equation? One would be a dick because he thought it was fun, while the one Sanji actually cared about would do it because he didn't like said dick and didn't want said dick touching him. "Hawk-Eye arrived a while ago, he's putting his belongings up."

"I see," Law had tried to prepare himself for the warlord's arrival. It was only fair that the man be given his turn in order to consummate the marriage. He had been hoping for a night or two to spend time with Sanji before another joined them. "Have you spoken to him about the sleeping arrangements?"

"I have, he's going to share the room with me tonight." Sanji didn't want any more upset and he didn't want to anger the only person that was here because of him and not because he'd been ordered.

"Then I shall take the spare," Law wouldn't argue or try to interfere.

"Thank you," for not leaving him to deal with it all on his own. Sanji was the one to move and close the distance between them. He wrapped both arms around the silent captain and placed his cheek against the hard chest. The cotton shirt was scratchy on his face, "tomorrow you can help me finish decorating our room. I don't really care for the paintings the old man has on the walls."

"The furniture needs to be rearranged," Law had taken the liberty to inspect the bedroom. The bed was too close to the bay window to be safe. It was also pushed up against the wall in a corner. The safest place was away from the window and placed so they could see all entrances. Two of them needed to be able to get off in a moment's notice and not by leaping over each other because the wall was blocking a route.

"I've already put some of our things in the closet. I figured you could help me with the rest after dinner," Dinner that should be ready soon. Sanji sighed at the gentle touch of fingertips on his nape. He stepped back to place a quick kiss on the unprepared mouth. "Go fetch the kitten for me while I finish up."

Couldn't he just dissect the pussy? He'd go because Sanji had asked him. He was sure that the beast was somewhere near the water. Referring to it as a kitten was laughable, there was nothing cute or cuddly about him. "Give me another one of those and I'll go."

.

.

.

Next chapter: The final wedding night and a steamy shower...

Please review for me...


End file.
